The Devine Three
by wildflowersrain
Summary: Takes place during New Moon after the Cullens leave Bella discovers she is pregnant and not with ordinary children. With the help of the Volturi and those she calls family Bella has finally made a safe place for her and those most important to her but then the lives of her children are threatened and Bella is forced to work the cullens to protect them and finds love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to anyone reading this! This will be my first time writing, ever so there may be a few mistakes and I apologize in advance! This stpry will be a Bella/Rosalie pairing as there aren't too many of those but this is a slow burn so it may take a while. I made a few changes as far as Bella's age and othr minor details in order for the story to work but it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Like I mentioned before this will be my story so be gentle please but feel free to comment as well :).**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer along with the twilight characters. Any original characters and ideas are my own though.**

The forest was dark and still damp from the storm that hit the previous night. Bella was perched up on an old tree some twenty feet from the ground surveying three unsuspecting targets as they laughed and played below. Just as they were beginning to leave she leaped from her hiding spot with a playful yell and landed on top of her victims. Loud joyful screams filled the air as mother began to tickle her two eldest children as Jake watched from the side.

"Mommy stop I can't breathe!" shrieked Alex as his long bronze hair fell in his face. His small body wiggled as he struggled to leave his mother's grop as she continued her assult on his stimach. His older brother, Niklaus had fought his way free and was currently attempting to pry long pale fingers from his brother's flailing body.

"I'll protect you brother!" he declared before doing his best to throw Bella off and she played along falling dramatically on the forest ground, the smell of soil and pine invading her nose.

"Okay you got me I give up." she sighed and released Alex. They cheered happily as Bella slowly stood up and began dusting off the black jeans that loosely clung to her now shapely legs.

"Is it time to go home now? My tummy is hungry." asked Niklaus as Alex was picked up and placed of his ma's back. Nik was already waiting with open arms and Bella bent down to carry him on her front.

" Yes we're heading home, I'm sure papa and Aunty Tori miss us." Bella answered before making sure the boys were settled, glancing at Jacob and blurring off towars Forks. When they arrived at the house Valeria was in the living reading a book aloud about oceans while Charlie sat next to her. Upon hearing the front door open however she rushed towards her ma and wrapped her small limbs around her legs and squeezed.

"Mommy's home mommy's home!" she screamed and Bella couldn't help the the wide smile that graced her red lips. Alex and Nik had each jumped down and were now greeting Charlie while Jacob closed and locked the door. While picking up her daughter Bella took notice to the two heat beats upstairs and the one in the kitchen along with two distinct vampire scents. Leah and Seth must still be here after patrolling Froks earlier while Nahuel, Huilen and Victoria made dinner.

"How was your day baby?" the newborn inquired while pressing her forehead on her youngest child's head and closed her eyes as images filled her head. Val rolling over as she woke up to the sound her brother's synchronized snoring in the beds underneath hers made Bella chuckle. She flashed forward after breakfast with Hulien and Nahuel where Seth and Nahuel were playing with all three triplets in the backyard as Leah stared on from the roof of the house. Fastforwarding again was Charlie coming home from visiting Sue, while Leah and Seth left for patrol and Jacob arriving thirty minutes later. Jacob had decided to go for a run and brought the boys with him while Val stayed home with she was done, Val pulled us towards the couch and hopped in Bella's lap giggling as she got comfortable.

"I missed you while you were gone momma. Did you have a good trip?" as Val asked this everyone entered the now crowded living room which reminded Bella of their need to move out. Although Val had asked the question Bella looked around and answered "Everything went great, The Volturi send their love."

When Victoria found out the human was pregnant she didn't believe Bella at first but when she came to terms with it she was immediately worried and rightfully so about others finding out, The Volturi to be exact. She insisted that of they did not go to them now and found out later they would believe we chose to withhold this information from them and then kill us all but Leah suggested we do our own research before hand and led us to discovering Nahuel and Hulien. Caius believed that it wound be better to kill us, fearing the unborn children because they had no record of hybrids but Leah and Tori had found Nahuel and after Aro heard and _saw_ their story, they were convinced that we were not a threat. They allowed us to stay until the birth but in the end stayed a year. Before leaving the three kings had bestowed a gift to our family before having us promise Bella would visit so they can be aware of her family's progress. Victoria had chosen to accompany her friend for the week long visit in Italy and while there they had spent time shopping unfortunately, catching up with the three kings as well as members of the guard and hunting.

"Is everyone ready for dinner? We're having stuffed manicotti rolls." Hulien announced and everyone eating raced to the kitchen.

 _It's been five months since the Cullens decided to leave Forks, five months since that night, since I found out I was pregnant with his child. I didn't believe it at first considering it was my first time and it had happened less than a handful of times but as time passed I began to notice the signs. Jake was the first person I told and after shifting for the first wasn't the only one to be aware. Jake had come through my window one night after weeks of ignoring me to tell me that Sam along with most of the pack were planning on taking matters into their own hands because "what's inside of me is an abomination and a threat to everyone in Forks as well as the reservation._

" _Bella I don't know what that thing is capable of or what could happen if its born but its still part human, half of_ _ **you**_ _and I promise I won't let anything hurt you." Jake had said this and hugged me afterwards as tears rolled down my face._

 _After that night Jake had told me why he had stopped visiting for all those weeks before._

" _A month ago while on patrol Jared and Leah smelled a vampire on this side of the area and instead of alerting Sam they decided to follow its trail to see who it was. At first they thought it was one the Cullens, maybe they had decided to come back after only being gone for a few months but they were wrong. It turned out to be a red headed bloodsucker with red eyes and Jared being the hot head is decided to attack but the moment she turned around to retaliate he couldn't. Leah had imprinted on her." As the words left Jacob's mouth my heart speed up because I knew who it was. Victoria. She had come back, probably looking for me to finish me off but as he finished I realized what he had said._

" _Leah imprinted on Victoria? That couldn't have gone well at all. How did she react? How did Sam react?" I asked suddenly feeling better with this knowledge, she wouldn't attack me knowing Leah was part of a pack that protected humans would she?_

" _She was surprised, I mean I wasn't there but when I shifted I was able to take it all in but she was hopeful and even happy which is good considering her bad luck in love. Sam was of course livid he tried reasoning with her that it must be a mistake but after showing him what happened he was able to settle down enough to admit it was a natural imprint but is still sceptical about it. Last night I left the pack and with Leah spending more time in Forks to see her imprint and now you having a vampire baby things are going to more tense in the pack. Leah opened her big mouth and told the red head about you so I figured they could be of some help since Leah Seth left the pack too. We're going to start patrolling Forks and Charlie's house until we know its safe for you and the..baby. They should be here any minute actually to introduce themselves."_

 _I let out a long breathe as I slowly tried to digest what he had just said. He left Sam's pack and is now leading his own and is working with Victoria to protect me. Did they know that Victoria and James tried to kill me and went as far as hunting me down in Phenix to do so? Why would she agree to help protect me? Before I could voice this to Jacob I heard a tap at my window and knew they were already here._

"Bella are you okay?" Huilen was now sitting next to her, her long dark hair framing her face and had a hand on the younger vampire's shoulder. Bella smiled at her and nodded.

"I was just remembering the night Jake told me Tori was going to be working with him to protect me. I was terrified of seeing her again after what had happened the year before." she said with a small on her face. She had apologized for what happened and came clean to everyone on our past. Jacob had been livid and tried to kill her but Leah and Seth had managed to calm him down enough for everyone to talk.

"Ah yes I remember Victoria telling me this story and if I remember correctly, Jake had tried to decapitate her in your bedroom and would have but Leah told him that he would 'die before she let him hurt her'. Everything worked out in the end though, you leaned to work together and even became a family in the process." She answered and smiled at me. Huilen was right of course, after spending countless nights with Victoria, we slowly became a family. They had become her closest friends in a time when Bella had no one to turn too. Victoria actually proved to be extremely useful in her knowledge in old vampire legends concerning hybrid babies as she had known Nauel and his story.

Just as Bella was beginning to reply the triplets came into the room and from the way they were rubbing their eyes it was bedtime. While a full eight to ten hours of sleep wasn't necessary for them every night, they had just experienced another sudden growth which tends to leave them tired and sore afterwards. Even though they had only been born a year and a half ago they looked about three years old or a little older in Nik's case. The growth spurts have been sporadic and more inconsistent than Nauel's but Hiluen believes it's nothing to serious to worry about.

" Let's head upstairs for bed babies you've been up all day and must be tired. Tomorrow's a big day!" After saying goodnight to everyone and brushing their teeth Bella pulled out Alex's trundle bed and tucked them all in.

"This is your last night sleeping here, are you sad to leave?" she asked them after giving them kisses."No! We'll finally have our own rooms and papa said we can visit anytime we want." Nik sleepily whispered and his mother smiled. Alex was already sleeping on the bottom bunk and the sound of Val's breathing evening out could be heard as well.

"That's right we're moving but papa will always be here if you want to visit. Now get some rest Niklaus. Sweet dreams, I love you always." Bella whispered and ran her cold fingers over his eyelids as they closed, across his small button nose and down his bright pink lips.

Bella waited until Nik and Alex began to snore until making her way back downstairs where everyone was waiting. Leah now stood near the the hallway leading to the living room with Victoria while Seth, Nahuel, and Huilen sat on the sofa, Charlie on the lazyboy and Jacob sat on the stairs.

"We'll have to meet with Sam and his pack soon to go over the treaty due to us moving and the upcoming school year. Is everyone just about packed for the move tomorrow?" Bella asked and received many nods and 'yes' from around the room.

" Do I really need to finish school? I can stay home with the pups or get a job even!" Since finding out that Seth and Jacob had not in fact graduated high school Bella told them both they had to finish their last years. Jacob was reluctant at first but eventually agreed Seth however was having a harder time.

" Seth you need to graduate from high school that's not up for discussion. Mom would kill me then you if you don't. Besides it won't be terrible, Jake and Nahuel will be there." Leah replied and smirked afterwards. She was obviously enjoying witnessing Seth's meltdown.

"But it's Forks High School! It'll be weird and everyone will be talking about 'the rez kids who joined their high school'. It's embarrassing." He huffed and everyone groaned.

" Seth I'm sorry if you don't like this but you're not getting out of this. I can't think of anything else of importance so you're free to go." After announcing this Bella headed upstairs to shower and smiled as she saw Nahuel pat Seth on the shoulder and whisper something in his ear that made his face light up.

When in the bathroom upstairs Bella looked at herself in the mirror and began to reflect on the last year and a half. The Cullens had left only two days after her birthday and she had been a mess afterwards. She suffered from terrible migraines, loss of appetite and nausea and at the time and didn't think too much about it. Bella had thought she finally found a family, her family only for them to abandon her. Two weeks later she discovered the real reason behind the physical changes her body was experiencing. While undressing in the bathroom she had noticed at prominent bump on her stomach and knew it couldn't have been weight gain because of how much her eating habits had decreased but as she looked in the mirror and inspected her body she knew she was with child. The following weeks after that night had been chaotic. She told Jacob who left Sam's pack and made his own including Seth and Leah, who had imprinted on Victoria and she had found out as well. Bella was unsure if going to the Volturi was the right choice but Victoria seemed sure and in the end it had been the best decision. When telling Charlie where she was heading he was understandably upset and confused but she couldn't tell him what her babies were and needed to meet with the Vampire rulers so we won't die. Instead the excuse used was being in Forks was too painful to be in and that taking a trip was what Bella needed. The only reason he let her go was because she had already fulfilled the graduation requirements for school and promised to get all assignments for the elective classes done along with the fact that Jacob was accompanying Bella.

Things were tense during the first meeting with the Volturi and if Aro hadn't instantly taken an interest in the human they would have ended up dead. They were appalled by the presence of Jake and his pack, Caius especially, but after Aro read them as well as Victoria he managed to calm his brother down. Being unable to read the object of his interest Aro, Marcus and Caius had no choice but to hear her story and trust what was said was true. The months leading up to the birth were some of the most painful but happiest times in Bella's life, human and vampire. Her body began to weaken and it showed as her face grew thin and ribs more visible but she also made many friends. Not all of the guard were aware of why they were staying in Volterra and so the few that did know became almost like family. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Raul were at first only curious as to what the babies would be like and stuck around just to see what would what happen but overtime began to take interest in the human and everyone who came with her. By then it had been four months since we moved in and Bella was ready to pop. Huilen, Victoria and the three kings were the only ones present during the birth thankfully because had Jake seen the way they came out and Niklaus biting me afterwards he would have fainted. It took seven days for the change to be completed and Valeria refused to leave her mother's side. When she had woken up the first thing Bella noticed was the smell. Her sheets and clothes must have been changed but the smell of blood, _her_ blood from the week before was still in the air and she suddenly understood what the big fuss about her blood was because it smelled divine. The second thing Bella noticed was the other presence on the bed as well as across the room. Victoria sat on the bed with Valeria in front of her while Sulpicia held Alex and Niklaus by the door. Leah and Jacob were in front of them for their protection she assumed in case anything drastice happened. The newborns heartbeats were all lighter but faster than that of a normal human and thankfully their blood did not make the newly turned vampire's throat burn as she had feared but would still need to hunt soon. Caius was the one who took Bella hunting for the first time which surprised everyone and had enjoyed it. He was slightly annoyed with the decision to only hunt those in society who would not be missed but after wandering around for some time he relaxed and began to discuss mundane things with her as they tracked down their prey. The following months flew by with her training sessions lead by Caius and the guard, finishing school work and getting used to being a mother and before she knew it, it had been a year.

As Bella finished undressing and turned on the shower, her thoughts begin to drift to the Cullens. She had missed them terribly during her pregnancy and had debated on whether or not to contract them but ultimately decided against it. Edward had said they didn't want me to come with them along with other hurtful things that she had hoped were untrue so why would they want to know about the triplets? Leah had been someone Bella could talk to about them and had listened and offered the advice she could which was _What they did was cruel and not your fault. You can_ _be mad if you need to be or even sad or disappointed but the moment those babies come, they along with everyone here are your new family Bells and we're not going anywhere._ She was right of course and after having the kids Bella had slowly stopped thinking about where the Cullens could be today but it's hard to let go of all the good memories that came with being with them. Bella just hope one day she'll be able to move on and find the strength to forgive them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back with a second chapter, hopefully you liked the first one! Thank you so sooo much to everyone who reviewed, favorite and/or followed this story it means so much! Before introducing the Cullens I wanted to establish Bella and her coven first. I did plan on writing from Bella and Rosalie's P.O.V so the next chapter will be in Rose's. Keep in mind this is a slow burn and while this is a Bella/Rose pairing there are other characters and plots besides their romance. Enjoy!**

Chapter two

It's been two weeks since we moved into the new house and things have been busy. Jacob and Seth have been going back and forth between La Push and Forks trying to transfer their credits from their old school to Forks High and have been coming up empty. The back and forth although tiring was something that they enjoyed because it pissed Sam off and they also got to see some of their friends. While the shifters are at La Push Nauel, Huilen, the kids and Bella have been working on controlling their abilities.

Bella had discovered her ability as well as Alex's at the same time while he slept three months ago. The kids were sleeping upstairs in her old bedroom at Charlie's when we all heard him scream and when Bella went upstairs she saw why. While sleeping, Alex has the ability to experience people's hopes as well as fears and was at the time experiencing being burnt alive. She had rushed in the room with Huilen and Charlie behind her and reached out to touch him, forgetting about the flames surrounding him and his bed but to the surprise of everyone Bella didn't burn. The flames were bouncing off of her hands and arms as she held Alex and gently woke him up. The young mother was terrified and had only the intent of helping her son which Huilen says must have triggered the shield. Valeria is able to project her thoughts to others via touch and we have been working on extending it so she is able to do it without physical contact. Niklaus' gift has been hard to control and master considering not only his age but also due to the fact that he's only done it once. He's able to project himself is another place while being in the same area he was originally. Senses such as sight, touch and taste are things he experiences while in the original location as well as where he travels too. This gift scares Bella because if he were to travel someplace unsafe, he would be able to feel the physical effects of anything done to him. The training sessions tend to run short due to the kids lack of focus, which is to be expected but still worrying nonetheless. Huilen has tried reassuring Bella by saying that while we have not fully grasped what each one are capable of we have a general idea of what they are capable of as well as the fact that their gifts are rarely used. Nahuel has stated that he believes with time and practice she can use the shield not just for defense but offense as well and maybe unlock the power of boundary manipulation.

Huilen has been preparing for her new job as a Cultural Anthropology teacher at Forks High. She had decided over the summer that she wanted to incorporate her history and cultural background into the class and has been locked in her study since she unpacked.

Leah and the others had just gotten back from La Push and everyone save Hulien was in the living room listening to the mix tape Jake had put together for the kids. When the kids were young everyone had quickly took notice to their love of music and the impact it seemed to have on their mood. They had trouble falling asleep when they were no more than a few weeks old and during the time, Bella was still a newborn and while their blood did not make her throat burn her patience was not as good as it is today. One night when the kids were only a two weeks old Suplicia had suggested that singing to them and after thinking about it it made sense. Victoria used to hum and sometimes sing when she had trouble falling asleep while pregnant because of the babies kicking. Her idea worked and to this day whenever the kids have a hard time sleeping we would sing to them or play Jake's mix tape. It consisted mostly of songs from soundtracks of movies the kids love such as Curious George and The Princess and the Frog.

Nik and Val were singing along to "Upside Down" while Alex colored and giggled at them. Alex unlike his two siblings was more withdrawn and thoughtful preferring to watch those around him rather than actively engage in what was going on around him. Bella along with his Siblings seem to be the only ones who could get him to speak more than a few words and this worried her but when voicing her concerns to Charlie he had simply said that he takes after his grandpa and smiled. Nik and Val always seemed to sense when Alex needed time to himself and with time the rest of us followed. The song had changed and Nik and Val were laying on the carpet, their heads touching and Bella knew they were talking. Alex was just finishing his drawing and after putting a few finishing touches came to sit next to me on the floor and showed me his work. It was picture of his family including his siblings, Charlie, Tori, Leah, Jake, Seth, Huilen, Nahuel and I but next to me stood a women with blond hair that seemed familiar.

"Alex who is that next to mommy?" I asked and he looked at me and smiled shyly while reaching up to whisper in my ear "It's a surprise!" and Bella laughed then sat him on her lap. Nik and Val seemed to be done having their conversation because they stood up and asked if Seth and Leah could take them outside to play.

" You can go but don't stray too far from the house, I'll be making dinner soon okay?" she replied and they cheered. Nahuel and Victoria had decided to tag along and Bella already knew they were planning on playing their version of hide and seek. It was something the kids had made up while we were in the woods one day. Val and Nik would climb the trees and after five seconds, everyone would have to find and catch them. It sounds easy enough but those two are sneaky and really fast when they want to be. When they left Bella decided to make a list of things we needed for the house as well as the kids.

" Alex you wanna help momma make a shopping list?" she asked and he nodded slowly. Grocery shopping was a must as well as clothes shopping for the triplets and the pack.

" Let's start with food. What do you wanna eat for dinner?" " Hmm I like the lasagna and the Alfredo but no meat please." He said and made a face and I smiled. Alex wasn't much of a meat eater which his mother found cute and everyone else thought it was weird. He didn't like chicken, beef, or any other land animal but he loved fish. She was surprised after realizing Alex was a pescatarian but slightly proud for some reason. "What else do we need son?" " Juice, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries-"

" Oh god enough of the healthy foods _yápilít"_ Jacob groaned from the other side of the room. He was playing a video game but paused it when Alex got to blueberries. " What about, ice cream, or cake or _jello_. I love jello, can you add that to the list Bells. Thanks you're the best." Jake finished and pressed play on his game. When looking at Alex she noticed the way his ruby red lips were puckered and knew he was trying not to laugh. The three of us went back and forth until we came up with a long grocery list then moved on to clothes.

The kids grew fast and would need new clothes for their current size as well as for the next growth spurts they'll have. Victoria and Bella had picked out a few outfits in Italy but they still needed more. Alex and Valeria wore just about the same size in clothing but Valeria shared Nik's taste in style. Something we had all noticed was Niklaus' growth was faster than his younger siblings which caused him to look older than he already looks. While Val and Alex both appeared three Nik's appearance is that of a muscled five year old. Bella had discussed this with Aro while in Volterra and he had little answers as to what the cause was. He did reassure me that there are even rare cases of human children who are born with abnormal strength and promised he would continue to do more research on the matter. While Niklaus' speed, strength and agility aren't on equal par of a vampire he's able to successfully evade Seth's and sometimes my attacks on him.

Valeria enjoyed wearing dresses when she should couldn't walk but as she got older she began to tear and rip dresses while playing and would cry afterwards. Now, she wears shorts and t-shirts like her oldest brother. Alex on the other hand strictly wore only jeans and only likes button ups and polo shirts. Jake and Seth had stopped wearing shirts a long time ago and needed more clothes because they couldn't go to school shirtless. After finalizing a shopping list for clothes and one for the house, Bella made her way to the kitchen to see what they had in the fridge. There were leftovers from last night when they had fish and chips but there wasn't enough for the pack, nahuel and the kids so she looked around for something else but couldn't find anything, so they're having takeout tonight. Just as Bella was about to call the local pizza spot Leah, Tori and the others returned from their impromptu trip and were entering the living room now.

"I'm ordering from the pizza spot for dinner do you guys want zeppolis for dessert this time?" Bella inquired and received various answers all of which confirmed on wanting the powdery treat. Bella dialed the all too familiar number and ordered the usual which consists of five large pies, two being all topping, one extra cheese, while the other two had pepperoni, three order of garlic knots, seven orders of buffalo wings and the five orders of zeppolis. By the time Bella finished ordering dinner, everyone was in the living room sitting down. Val and Nik's clothes were stained green and brown from their time outside along with Seth and Leah.

" You two stinky butts need a bath and then change into your sleeping clothes before the food arrives here. Jacob, Alex and I made a shopping list of things we need to pick up tomorrow before school starts on Wednesday. If there's anything you need that isn't on the list then add it before we leave." Val and Nik hurried upstairs to their rooms after their mom's announcement while the teens all looked began to add things to the list.

When the food finally arrived, everyone but the vampires dug in and ate in the dining room while Bella was on the second floor painting one of the guest rooms. Bella decided to paint each room when they first moved in but had gotten distracted with unpacking, training and other things and had not started until now. Tomorrow she decided her and the kids would paint their rooms after they go shopping tomorrow. From her position in the room on the far end of the left of the second floor, Bella could hear her children preparing for bed. After finishing the first guest room, Bella made her way down the corridor to wish her kids goodnight before continuing on to the next room to paint.

 **A/N: _yápilít_ means nephew, sibling's child, or niece in Quileute. In the series Stephanie didn't really go too deep into Jacob's native language/culture unless it referenced the legends of the shifters in someway and I was a little curious about that. Did he actually speak the Quileute language? And if so which dialect? Anyways i'm rambling thanks for reading and hopefully you'll be back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for like a month and I'm sorry about that. There's a lot going on right now but I really wanted to post another chapter. Like I mentioned before I plan on going between Bella and Rosalie's Point of View, just to have a little insight on both sides. It was brought to my attention that I have been going between third and first person so I apologize for that I'll be sure to be more careful but this story will be in first person. I haven't stared chapter 4 yet but hopefully it won't take a month for me to update next time. I hope everyone likes the chapter and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 3

It's been over a year since we've set foot back in this dreadful town and I already began to doubt the decision to come back. When Edward had announced that we should leave Forks after the disaster that was _her_ birthday party everyone naturally had their own take on it. Jasper, the poor man, was relieved at hearing this and was the first to agree with Edward while Esme, Emmett and Alice each argued against it. They had each in their own way pointed out how important the human girl had become to our family and that leaving would be like abandoning apart of the family and I had to agree on that point. My feelings concerning Bella had been complicated at best but I couldn't ignore the obvious impact she had made on the family as a whole. Edward had argued back claiming that her life was in danger every second spent around us and it was proven at the party that took place earlier. They had gone back and forth for hours until Carlisle finally intervened and reluctantly agreed that Edward's argument was sound and we would leave at the end of the month but Edward thought a clean and swift break would be better and so we left two days later. Two days after her birthday. We had stayed with our cousins in Alaska for some time before everyone except Edward who claimed he 'needed time to come to terms with losing is mate' moved to our estate in Canada and there is when everything began to fall apart.

Although no one wanted to admit it the house wasn't the same as it had been before. Although Alice still danced around the house and gushed over the newest fashion trends and Emmett continued to play his loud and obnoxious video games there was a hole, a hollow space where _she_ should be but wasn't. My marriage seemed to somehow suffer because of this and it began to crumble. It was little things at first things that may not have been a big deal before but seemed so important then. I had stopped working on cars two months after we left, my motivation lost and spent most of my time in the forest. Emmett would try to accompany me but I would quickly make up an excuse as to why I wanted to go alone and for a while it worked but Emmett wasn't clueless and caught on to my lying. Next was the lack of alone time spent in the bedroom and Emmett had had enough one day and confronted me when everyone was out of the house.

"Rosalie I don't understand what's going on? You won't talk to me, you're barely even around anymore and seem to like the idea of being in the woods rather than spending time with me."

"I don't know Emmett. I just haven't been feeling like myself as of late, it has nothing to do you with you. I think that, maybe we should, well take a break for some time." As I said these words I looked down at my lap and bit my lip as I waited for his reaction. Emmett sighed and sat down wordlessly on the couch next to me.

" If that's what you want then we'll do that Rose. I think I'll head to Alaska for a while and stay with Tanya and the others." He kissed my forehead and blurred upstairs to pack and that was the last time I saw him.

When the others had returned I told them where Emmett had gone and Esme had given me a sympathetic look before hugging me and whispering reassurances in my ear. Emmett had called seven months later and told us he had great news he wanted to share with us and he would be back in Canada soon. When he got here he arrived he wasn't alone and I took one look at the way he looked at her and knew she was made for him. Her name is Iris, and unlike the everyone else she wasn't a vampire but a shifter. She was tall, taller than me and her skin was a beautiful brown and bright eyes the color of the leaves on a pine tree. Iris was old being around four hundred years old and had met Emmett while going back to Brazil after visiting family in Toronto. She was quiet at first but as time flew by began to take to everyone and I had to admit she was a pretty interesting person. It was hard at first witnessing them together but after a while it became easier and I was happy that Emmett had found his true mate. Things in the house were nice after that, fun even. Iris had lived a very full life and had shared many stories with us of her family and travels around the world but as most good things do, the peace ended when Edward came back five months after Emmett's return. He had returned and seemed happier than usual when he left the coven for an uncertain amount of time. This surprised me as I figured he would be more depressed over not being with his 'mate' but he seemed more than fine which worried me and two weeks later we found out why.

Edward had called a family meeting that he demanded everyone attend as he had important news to share. As we all waited for him to begin I was reminded of the last time he called for a family meeting and frowned. "As you all know, or most of you know, that it's been over a year since our sudden move from Forks" As he said this everyone shifted uncomfortably but Edward continued as if nothing was wrong " and I believe that we should go back." Edward finished proudly and I raised my perfectly sculpted eyebrows and stared at him in disbelief. The room was silent as everyone took in what he had just said. Carlisle was the first one to break the silence and cleared his throat before talking. "Edward you're saying you want to move back to Forks-" "Yes." Edward had interrupted Carlisle before he finished and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why couldn't he just let the man speak. "After pleading with us to move away only a year a half ago because you felt us being there endangered _Bella_?" he finished and I closed my eyes as he said her name. I haven't heard it since we moved away, had avoided thinking it too afraid of the feeling the name arose in me. As I opened my eyes I saw Jasper shoot me a curious glance and I glared at him. " Yes Carlisle I do, I know what I said before and I still believe it's true but I miss Bella and I'm curious to see how she's doing. We could all enroll in-" " Are you _kidding me!_ " a voiced hissed and we all turned to look at Alice who was now standing in front of Edward. " Esme, Emmett and I _begged_ you and Carlisle to let us stay in Forks all those months ago when you decided _alone_ might I add, that leaving was the 'best choice for Bella' and you _refused_ to listen and now suddenly after coming back you 'decide' that we should go back?" Edward shifted uncomfortable under her stare and said nothing for a while and we all waited for his reply but before he could open his mouth Alice started up again "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to just up and leave? How long it took to finally come to terms with the fact that I wouldn't see my best friend ever again because by brother had deemed me too dangerous to be around? Hell and don't even get me started on Bella! The last time I saw her future she was _mess_ Edward! She wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping I don't even know how she's doing now because her future disappeared months ago." The more Alice talked the more panicked I began to feel and I felt a wave of calm wash over me and smiled at Jasper. "I told you not to look for her Alice and what do you mean you can't see her?" " Alice dear what does that mean? Is Bella in danger?" Esme asked and Alice sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay let's put this to a vote. Everyone in favor of going back to Forks raise your hand." Edward's hand was the first to go up followed bhy Esme, Emmett and Alice. I looked and around and slowly raised my hand and saw Iris raise hers with a unsure look on her face and everyone turned to look at Jasper.

" The last time I saw Bella I attacked her because of a mere paper cut. I'm not sure if going back is the nest idea." "Jasper I understand your concern but we'll be there if anything happens like we were there before. You don't have anything to worry about." Alice had moved back to her spot on the love seat next to Jasper and spoke softly to him and he sighed and nodded his head.

That was three days ago and we were now all back in the house in Forks. Carlisle had managed to enroll us in school again and unfortunately informed the principal that we were unable to continue school due to family death that had happened and would need to be enrolled in our old classes. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Iris were had been persuaded by Alice to go shopping with her for the new school year. While Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in their room, and I was left on my own. Being alone, without someone to call my mate had changed me in some way. Now that Edward and I were the only ones without a mate in the family, I began to take interest in a new range of hobbies and interest. I had just recently finished reading a book about the continued growth of bio-engineering and how humans have begun to use this field as a way to further aid and heal patients using artificial tissues and sometimes even organs to replace parts of the body that have damaged. I had to admit that humans have come a long way as far as science goes compared to the time I grew up in and secretly wished their were some way for me to take advantage of these new found scientific discoveries. My most recent and exciting interest was in the field of child psychology. Before my annoying brother had spontaneously suggested everyone move back to Forks, I had decided to go to college and major in child psychology. It's no secret that I had always wanted children, even as a human and although the chance to bare my own had passed, I still yearned for the chance too. Studying child psychology had helped the ache in my heart but had not completely erased my desire of being a mother.

I was now on the roof with a novel in my lap that I had stopped reading a hour ago. I would not admit this to anyone but I was conflicted about attending Forks High School again. I know that I had been distant towards Bella when she and Edward were together and could have made more of an effort to get along with her. To be truthful I didn't know how to respond to a human being a new addition to our family and instead of trying to work through it instead I made myself scarce whenever Bella was around. Logically, I know my behavior came off as cold but I could not help but feel as though everything had moved so fast. Emmett, Esme and Alice were all overjoyed with Bella's presences, the human somehow filling a hole in their immortal lives that had been previously missing. Jasper while hesitant to be physically close to the girl with good reason had not outright disagreed with the new found member of the family and Carlisle seemed to agree with anything Edward deemed appropriate but this family was all I had left and worrying about them was a habit I could not shake no matter how annoying they could be at times. The Volturi was of course something to be concerned about but if I were being honest they weren't the reason for my actions. I was afraid of the impact that losing Bella would cause on everyone and rightfully so as seen in the past year. Bella was human, and no matter how much everyone put it off or chose not to think about it, she would die and her death would be the end to everyone. Even now, the not knowing of what fate had bestowed Bella since we left ate away at her. Emmett had wanted to visit Charlie Swan's home to see if we could find anything of use as to why Alice had difficulties seeing Bella but upon nearing his home we smelled the unmistakable stench of wet dog and thought we should wait until after meeting with the Shifters. Carlisle had informed everyone that we would be meeting with them later on tonight before the others went on their shopping spree. I looked up at the dark Sky and bit my lip in thought, the shifters should be arriving soon and the others had not come back yet. I know that if anything were wrong Alice would have called but I couldn't but worry. Just as I was about to call Emmett I heard the sound of two cars driving up to the house and gracefully leaped off the roof and landed silently on the forest ground.

"Alice what did you do buy the whole store and then some?" I playfully asked and smirked when I saw the object of my teasing roll her eyes in response.

"Guess what we picked up? The new playstation with five new games to go with it and DLC Rosie! Wanna play?" Emmett had begun to remove the shopping bags from the trunks of the car along with Jasper as he continued to babble on excitedly about the new feature of the system.

"If I say yes you can't have a tantrum like you did the last time when I beat you at Black Ops Em." I replied and Emmett huffed in annoyance while Iris giggled quietly. They were all in the house now and Carlisle along with Esme had entered the living room and sat on the love seat nearest to the kitchen.

"I'm correct in assuming your trip went well then?" Carlisle said in response to Emmett and Alice's delighted chatter and they both nodded. "Well we will be leaving soon to meet with the shifters so everyone be ready to leave in five."

"Are these wolf shifters we will be meeting with? How long have they lived here?" Iris questioned from her place next to Alice.

"Yes this tribe are the descendants of those who harnessed the ability of connecting with animals, wolves in particular and are able to shift at will. Like you and your tribe the ability to shift is hereditary but I'm sure you already know they can not turn others via being bitten as you can. The Quileute people have been here for hundreds of years I assume but we have only had a truce with them for about seventy years now give or take a few." As Carlisle continued to give Iris a mini history lesson I went upstairs to change out of my shorts and tank top and into jeans and and a hoodie. When finished I joined the rest of my family and we were off.

As we ran to the treaty line the coven began to smell an assortment of different scents throughout the forest. It seemed as though the shifters had been on our land frequently but the most worrying were the smell of vampires along with an unknown scent that was covered by it.

 _Have there been other vampires here while we were gone? They smell fresh which means that there's a chance whoever was here had just passed through or was still in Forks. The shifters had to be aware of this new presence._

"Carlisle did the Alpha say anything about new people who moved here? Those scents had to be fresh." Jasper had voiced the thoughts of all of them but it was Edward who responded.

"No they haven't mentioned anything about visitors in the area when Carlisle spoke to them. We need to be cautious when they arrive." Edward had frowned as he said this, clearly reading the mind of our father.

"Those scents, I've never smelt anything like i before. It's almost as if they each share an unique smell but it's clearly more than three people. Even the smell of the shifters seem different somehow." As Alice pointed this out everyone frowned in thought. She was right of course now that they all thought about it. It reminded Rose of the structure of genetic DNA. Some genes are passed on to an offspring but their genetic makeup is their own in the end. _This new coven must have vampires or other supernaturals that share familial genes._ Hearing my thoughts Edward looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"Yes Alice made a great observation about the trail. I've only smelt this before once a long time ago. It would be nearly impossible for it to happen again however." Iris had imputed and we all looked at her expectantly. Before she could further explain we all heard the familiar sound paws hitting the ground.

Judging from the number of paws hitting the forest floor and the many heart beats, the pack had increased and by a large number. The first to come into view was the largest wolf who was all black followed by two wolves one a light brown and the other a dark tan color and the rest of the followed. There were ten of them in all, seven more than the last time we were here. As the three in the went to go change we quickly assessed the remaining wolves. They seemed less agitated than the the last time we saw them and more trained. Usually there would be growls and barks that could be heard alas the shifters were silent as they watched us. Sam, Jared and the other tan colored wolf emerged in their human form wearing only shorts and the leader looked us all over slowly before he spoke.

" Carlisle I was surprised to get your call yesterday the council and I were under the impression that you and your, _family_ had decided to leave permanently. What brings you back?" As he said this he stared at all of us curiously and seemed to have an air of disappointment.

"Ah yes we've decided to come back and let the children finish their schooling and we have some should I say unfinished business here as well. It seems that you've grown in the last year and half we've been gone." The patriarch had gestured to the much bigger pack that seemed to have appeared in our absence.

"Well you seemed to be busy as well and with...Im sorry excuse my being blunt but what are you?" Sam had been staring at all of us while Jared seemed to glare at Iris and I saw Emmett move protectively in front of her. This didn't go unnoticed and Sam made a sound of understanding before looking back to Carlisle.

" My name is Iris, I joined the Cullens almost about a year ago after discovering my mate."

"Let's skip the small talk and get straight to business." The name of this shifter who spoke I had forgotten but I remembered him because he had such a bad temper the last time we met with the pack.

"Right well like always we would like to continue living peacefully in Forks and in return promise not to harm or take the life of any human." After saying this everyone heard the shifter on the left snort sarcastically and mumble "too late for that" and I narrowed my eyes. There was something going on that they weren't telling us.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett had demanded this after the boy"s whisper but was staring at Edward for an answer who was frowning and glaring at the wolves.

"They're hiding something Carlisle. All of them. They're trying to cover something up. Alice can you see anything?" Edward had all but growled this and we all crouched lowly getting ready to attack.

"I wouldn't mind too much continuing our treaty with you Cullens but a lot has happened while you were away. There is another... _family_ occupying this side of town now. I'm sure you've all smelled them on your way here. My pack has an alliance with them and we are on good terms. I came here today out of respect for the treaty we and our ancestors had with you Carlisle but you need to speak with this new... _."_ Sam seemed to struggle to find a name to put to them and just struggled in the end. By the time he finished talking everyone had relaxed a little as he explained. So there _were_ new supernaturals living in Forks but why? Forks was just a rainy old town with a small population, what would draw more vampires or whoever here?

" So are you saying that the treaty we share is terminated? Who are these people and why are you hiding your thoughts from Edward?" Jasper had hissed this and glared at Sam for an explanation but was ignored.

" You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. The agreement we have will still be respected as we can't come on this land without alerting the other um coven beforehand. They will be attending the same high school as you tomorrow so you can meet then I suppose but that won't pretty." Sam seemed to forget where he was for a second and Jared and the other boy laughed at what he said. "The only advice I can give you Carlisle is that they are very cautious and protective over their own. Under no circumstances should any of you attack them unless you really feel your life is threatened. I can set up a meeting for you to meet the leader but I'm sure you'll see her soon enough. If that's all we really need to be going. " At this Jared snickered and tried to cover it up as a cough. Sam shot him a look and he quickly stopped.

As the shifters all began to leave Sam turned around and looked back at us "Oh and Edward you won't understand this until later but, Congratulations." at this all of the shifters seemed to howl with laughter as the ran back to La Push. As my family and I watched their retreating forms, we all felt uncertain about what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Hey everyone i;m back again and thankfully much sooner than the last update. I'm starting to work on the next chapter as you read this so hopefully it will be done within a week or so. Thanks for all the positive and encouraging words I really appreciate it! I hope you like this one!**

Today was Wednesday, our first day of school and Jasper, Edward and I were feeling on edge about potentially running into this new coven. When we had returned home from the meeting with the shifters, there had been a family meeting or more like a big argument on how we should proceed next. The boys excluding Carlisle wanted to go check out the new coven but Esme and Carlisle didn't think it was a good idea however, they didn't listen. They came back thirty minutes later even more confused because all traces of the scents in the woods were gone. They must have someone who has an ability to dissolve their tracks Alice has suggested and the only thing left to do was wait.

Iris, Emmett and and I were riding in my red BMW while the others took Edward's Volvo. We were early but there were still a few students in the parking lot already.

"Do you hear anything about the other coven yet Edward?" Alice inquired and we waited for his answer. "It seems as though they're all from La Push. Only three boys are attending a senior, sophomore and a junior there's also a new history teacher that no one has seen yet. She teaches cultural anthropology. That actually seems interesting." Edward had mumbled the last bit to himself but we all heard it.

"Vampires living with shifters that doesn't sound right Eddie. You sure about that?" Emmett replied jokingly from his place next to Iris but there held a serious undertone to it. Shifters, wolf shifters at least and Vampires don't get along so it's hard to imagine them living together willingly. If I focused I could smell them faintly but the smell was overpowered by the familiar sweet smell of vampires.

"If Edward says they're shifters then it's true we just need to be careful not to aggravate them as they can be very temperamental." Jasper had said this too fast and low for the humans around us to hear and we all nodded and entered the building. Alice and Edward collected our schedules while the rest of us waited in front of the main office.

As we waited we listened as the humans milling around us whispered and stared in wonder at our presence. Jasper was standing as far away from the humans as possible and had stopped breathing. He had not been around humans since our departure over a year ago and it seemed that the time away was affecting him. Alice and Edward came out of the office just as the bell rang and distributed all of the schedules. As I looked at my schedule I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I glanced down and saw some the classes I attended the previous year. Lucky for me I only had five classes this year which were AP Calculus, Art, Cultural Anthropology, Forensic Science and Lunch. Jasper who was also attending as a senior, shared Cultural Anthropology with me and I shared Art with Alice and Iris. My first class was Calculus so I made my way through the hall after saying goodbye to my siblings. When I reached my destination I was scrutinized by everyone in the room as I rushed to the seat in the back of the class. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

…

It was finally lunch time and for once I didn't complain about the odor that oozed off the food. All morning we had endured the stares, whispers and pointing from the humans and I had to force myself not to harm anyone around me. Instead I stewed in aggravation and stared straight ahead in all my classes and made sure to sit next to my sisters in Art. I was happy too have some relief from being surrounded by just humans paired with the fact that only one more class stood in the way of going home.

As we entered the cafeteria like every year, the humans gawked as we glided to our designated table near the window. After a few moments conversation picked up and we relaxed and began conversing with each other.

" I had gym with one of the shifters, the youngest one Seth, and he wasn't happy to see me. Usually it wouldn't bother me but it didn't seem like the usual 'i hate vampires' attitude it was different almost-"

"personal." Iris had cut off whatever Emmett was going to say but as he loudly said "exactly!" it was obvious he agreed.

"The aggression the boy had wasn't due to his hatred of vampires, by the smell of him i'd say he was okay with what we are but it's the _who_ we are that makes them tick." After speaking Iris leaned back into Emmett and took a bite of her apple. As she began chewing we all waited for her to continue.

"You say that they are from the La Push pack?" she questioned and we all nodded. "It's very rare that a pack would split the way it seemed to have and then work to create some sense of peace in the same area. I've seen occur a few times in my life but not in such close proximity but what bothers me most is the smell." Iris had finished her apple and proceeded to wipe her hands clean of apple juice that had managed to drip on her using a napkin.

"They smell like regular shifters to me, but their scents are masked pretty well by the scent of vampires so you may be onto something Iris." As Alice said this I went over this new information. I had not come in contact with any of the shifters but I could still smell them faintly throughout the building. Alice was correct they did smell of dog but unlike Sam's pack they no longer have that disgusting stench attached to them its as if it was removed somehow. Just as I was about to tell everyone my discovery the subjects of our conversation came and everyone in the room started as they entered. The first to come through the door was at least six feet and clearly a wolf as his presence screamed Alpha. He wore a black t-shirt that looked as though it would tear if he moved too fast and cargo shorts. His skin was tan which reflected his native descent and short cropped black hair and black eyes that were searching the cafeteria and they narrowed when they landed on our table. The next to come through was also a shifter but unlike the Alpha his hair was well past his shoulders but put up in a bun on top his head and his face still held traces of baby fat, he must be Seth. Like the first boy he wore a black t-shirt but had on black ripped jeans. As the last boy entered I saw Iris inhale from the corner of my eye and freeze. Noticing her reaction I heard Emmett ask her what was wrong and she nodded at the door. "He's no shifter, look." and we did. The first thing that I noticed were his eyes, to humans they looked to be a brown with specks of red but they were in fact a mix between gold and red, the same color that all our eyes except Iris, were at one point when leaving the newborn stage of turning into a vampire. He was a few inches shorter than the Alpha and had long dark hair that was braided down his back. His jaw was strong and taunt and his pink lips were set in a frown but what stood out was his skin. It was a darker brown that the shifters but seemed to shimmer when the light hit it at a certain angle.

"He's a vampire and by the looks of it not that old. His eyes are still have traces of red in them but at least we know he's like us." Iris shook her head at Edward and we watched as the trio finally found a table and sat down. The lunch room was once again filled with the sound of loud conversation.

"No Edward, inhale and listen. He has a heartbeat, he isn't like you." As Iris said this we all raise our eyebrows but followed her instructions and as I focused on this mystery of boy I realized that she was correct. His heartbeat was faster and not as loud as that of a humans and his scent was different from ours and the shifters.

"I don't understand so what is he then? Is he a different kind of shifter that we've never encountered before?" As Jasper asked this the trio raised their heads and stared at us in what could only be amusement. "You're wrong soldier, but you will all get the answers you want soon enough. My coven will be arriving at your home when school lets out make sure to inform Carlisle when you call." His voice was soft but firm as he spoke and it was lined with an accent.

"I don't like this he knows who we are and we know nothing of them! What if they're a threat? Iris you said he wasn't a shifter so you must know or have an idea of what he is, correct?" As always Edward was jumping to conclusions but this time I couldn't blame him too much. We had no idea what or _who_ we were dealing with and yet they seemed to know things about us they shouldn't. We never disclosed any personal details to the La Push shifters on our past so how would they know that Jasper had been a soldier?

"I'm not sure what he is I just know of stories and rumors told to me as a child. As far knowing who we are, Carlisle is well known among vampires and those in his coven as well. Maybe they've heard of you all and picked up some information." As Iris replied Jasper called Carlisle while Alice called Esme to inform them of what was happening. For the remaining time left in the period, we all sat in silence lost in thought. We decided to leave early and we broke off into groups and headed to class. My last class was Cultural Anthropology with Jasper so we walked there together silently. When we arrived, it was almost empty, due to the fact that we left early but when we got inside four figures were already there speaking quietly.

"...she doesn't know she just thinks the stories are myths for now. They'll find out later and based on their reaction we'll see how they react to the triplets." The one who wasn't a shifter was speaking and sat on a desk across from the door with his arms crossed and was turned toward a beautiful woman that held a lot of resemblance to him. She wore a red button up with a black pencil skirt. Like the boy her hair was dark and long but was fell down her back in waves. Both Jasper and I inhaled and relaxed as we recognized the familiar smell of vampire. Upon noticing us she looked at the boy and then to the shifters who sat in the back and they all seemed to be having a silent conversation. A few seconds later the bell rang and the shifters left for class.

"You two can come in we don't bite, much." As she said this she smiled and revealed her canines. After glancing at each other Jasper and I entered and sat down in the back of the class and a few seconds later students began to fill the room. Once everyone was settled the dark haired woman began to speak.

"Good Afternoon class, my name is Ms. Vidal and we will be discussing Cultural Anthropology. Today we will be going over the syllabus and class expectations…" After handing receiving my syllabus I looked it over to see what the course material included. It seemed we would start with the basics of what anthropology is and the history and beginning of cultural anthropology. Moving forward discussing the different cultural variations in people globally. While Ms. Vidal went over the syllabus with the class I zoned out and waited for the class to end.

When the bell finally rang I rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the parking lot. I entered my car and was about to head home when I remembered I drove Iris and Emmett with me and sighed. I had at least an hour and a half before school let out and nothing to do, it was times like this I wished I could sleep. I leaned back into the seat and turned my head towards the lot. It was filled with mostly old beat up and out of date vehicles with a few newer model cars here and there. There was one car that stuck and made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. It was a light blue rusty truck that looked as though it was on its last straw. _It kind of reminds me that death trap Bella used to have._ At that thought I sat up and smiled. Bella of course! Maybe I could swing by Charlie's and see if she was home. She should have graduated by now based off her grades and classes that last time we were here so it makes sense she wouldn't be in school. I wonder which college she decided to attend, knowing her she could get into any school she applied to. With my mind made up, I exited my BMW and quickly made my way to the forest and ran towards the Swan's house.

When I arrived outside the forest surrounding the small house, I climbed up the nearest tree and looked inside Bella's window. The room was almost empty only having a dresser, an empty computer desk and a bunk bed at that I did a double take. Why would there be a bunk bed in her room, I don't remember Alice or Edward mentioning that before? I swear this day is just getting more strange as it continues. The house was empty judging from the lack of heartbeats and I sighed in disappointment. I wanted to see her, to apologize to her for the way I behaved towards her I just hope she'll forgive me. If she would have us I know everyone would be happy to have her in our lives again. However, I know that the chances of her forgiving us for leaving are probably unlikely but I know that all of us will do whatever it takes to win her trust back. With that thought in mind I slowly made my way back to the school and waited for the day to end.

…

When the bell finally rang I started my car and saw my siblings emerging from the building a minute later. When Iris and Emmett were in the car, I took off towards our home and saw Edward pull up behind me. As we neared the house I began to slow down and as soon as we entered the garage I parked my car and we all headed straight to the living room. Esme and Carlisle were already waiting for us when we entered and they both greeted us as we sat down.

"I know that there were some surprises today but I hope all of you had a good day overall. Now this boy, tell me everything it is you know about him" as Carlisle requested this I sat back and looked around to see who would speak first and wasn't surprised when Edward spoke.

"He resembles a vampire Carlisle, the skin, the eyes the beauty all the signs are there but he smells different and has a heartbeat. It doesn't make any sense." As he spoke Edward was obviously getting frustrated and began to run his fingers through his already messy hair.

"There's also the fact that he knew I was in the army. I know we are well known for our diet but not many people know of my human life. I find it hard to believe that these, people, would know that about because of the coven I'm in. We're missing something here and I don't like it." After adding his input Jasper held on tightly to Alice's hand who seemed to be focused on her vision.

"The shifters scents were also different they weren't like the ones from Sam's pack its as if they were... _altered_ in some way. How would that be possible?" I looked at Carlisle as I asked this and he rubbed his hand across his face and turned towards Iris.

"Have you ever encountered anything like this before? Based off what everyone has said I don't have any recollection of meeting or reading about these traits." we all turned to face Iris who sighed and tilted her head before speaking.

"When I was young the elders in my tribe would tell stories about different beings, shifters, gods, vampires and so on and most of them were true but there was one that was passed on for many generations. I don't remember everything but it tells of a man who would go from village to village and seduce woman, human for the most part but there were instances where he would visit shifters and other creatures as well. After seducing and bedding these women he would leave and return a month later to see if all his effort was paid off because he was trying to create children. The man was described as pale with red eyes and hard skin and being older I now know that this man was a vampire. The reason I find it hard to believe it's more than a story is because as we all know vampires can't produce children. According to the legend though if the man were to succeed the child would resemble that of a vampire but would have a heartbeat faster than one of a human but silent enough to be mistaken as the same species as its maker, a vampire." when she finished it was silent as everyone took in this information. Just thinking of the possibility that this legend was true was disturbing. A man who seduced women with the sole purpose of getting them pregnant was scary and disgusting to imagine but even if this were just a legend, what was the man's goal?

" I can't see them. I've been trying to look into their future but it's either dark or just not there at all. Edward isn't able to read their minds and Jasper's power barely works on them." I raised my eyebrows and tensed at this new development. While everyone in the coven had their own unique talents the gifts that Edward, Jasper and Alice had were the ones we relied on the most when faced with threats against us.

"Carlisle I say we attack before they do at least then we'll have the element of surprise. I bet the La Push mongrels have something to do with this too." Edward hissed and stood up from his chair so fast it knocked over. When he realized what he did he looked sheepishly at everyone and mumbled an apology.

"Is this possible Carlisle, can humans give birth to vampire children?" Esme inquired from her seat beside him. Carlisle rose from his seat and began pacing in front of us.

"I suppose theoretically there's a _slight_ chance of it happening but the chances of the fetus and mother surviving are slim to none. The human body wasn't made to withstand holding a child of the supernatural let alone one that _preys_ on humans to survive. I don't see how it would end well for both parties." he glanced at the others.

"But as I said this is all in theory and Iris has expressed her doubt at this even being real. What matters now is ensuring that this meeting goes well and nothing puts this coven at risk. Stay alert but try not to be forward in your questioning is that understood?" Carlisle looked around the room and sighed in relief as we all nodded. When no one added anything after, Carlisle advised us to stay inside but we were free to go and everyone but Emmett, Iris, Esme and I went upstairs. Esme headed towards the kitchen, probably to make Iris some food, and Emmett and Iris were quietly talking to each other on the sofa.

Esme had finished making Iris three burgers with a pile of fries and onion rings that she had eaten, and there was still no sign of the coven. The sun had gone down and in its place the moon sat high above. I was beginning to believe that we were being stood up when I heard the sound of people running towards us. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Edward came downstairs and we all walked outside and waited for them to arrive. I could hear the sound of at at least two wolves running but I could hear three heartbeats and four sets of feet hitting the forest ground. That means there's only six of them which was some relief if there was a fight we would outnumber them. The first to emerge were the wolves, one slim but obviously muscled grey wolf that stood almost six feet high next to her was a sand colored wolf that was slightly smaller and had longer fur and in front of them was their Alpha in human form. Next were the boy from school and Ms. Vidal but when I saw the last vampire I crouched down and growled loudly and bared my teeth then heard my family do the same. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward launched themselves at Victoria but were stopped when the two wolves simultaneously leaped in front of her. Jasper and Emmett slowed down when the wolves snarled and growled in their face but Edward made a beeline around them directly to Victoria who was trying and failing to hide her smile and I moved forward ready to attack myself when Iris pulled me back. As Edward took the last step needed to get to her he was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force which threw him about thirty feet into the trees surrounding our home.

"Just as I thought, they have a shield with them." Iris spoke lowly and let go of my arm when she felt me relax.

"Leah and Seth calm down. We didn't come here for this." It was the Alpha that spoke and the sand colored wolf backed away while the grey wolf glanced at Victoria who smiled and nodded. At this the wolf let out a final growl before slowly backing away.

"Am I right in assuming you are the leader of this, coven Victoria? If so, why are you here?" before Victoria could reply a figure dropped down in front of them and they all seemed to circle around it.

"No Carlisle, I am" as she said this and faced us we all collectively gasped in shock. "and I was just about to ask you the same thing." Bella answered with a small frown on her red lips. It was silent all around us only the sound of loud pounding heart beats and the soft fluttering of the boy's along with the rustling of trees could be heard as my family stared in shock at the seemingly older and less human women standing in front of us.

Her hair which was a dark brown with highlights as a human was now thicker and while still brown had streaks of red and what could only be described as gold through them that flowed beautifully down her back and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were the same strange red and golden hue as the rest of her coven and were surrounded by long thick lashes. She was beautiful. Bella stood tall in front of _her_ coven and from what I could see was a lot more muscled and toned than the last time I saw her which could be due to the change and held a small backpack in her hand.

"I-I'm at a lost for words Bella? How could this be, who turned you? We're so happy to see that you're well, Alice had been unable to see-" as Carlisle spoke he began to move from his position in front of us and make his way over to where Bella stood but was stopped when we all heard a vicious snarl. " Don't pretend to care of my well being now after abandoning me when my presence became too much of a burden. I'm not here to discuss the past we had, you and your coven are in my territory and there are rules that need to be discussed. Now, I have other things that I need to get done so let's forgo the twenty questions and 'how have you been' so we can get this over with. Agreed?" at this Carlisle promptly shut his mouth and nodded.

Esme squeezed her husband's arm and said "Perhaps we should all come inside and sit down. If that's alright with you Bella?". In response Bella glanced back at her coven as though listening to something being said before turning back to Esme and nodding sharply. Bella gave the bag to the grey wolf then the two shifters quickly made their way to the woods and we all made our way inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is a short one but I wanted to post something after being gone for so long. In the future my updates may not be frequent BUT i can say that I don't plan on abandoning this story. As I said before this is my first time writing, so please be patient with me and thank you all so much for sticking around! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 5

As I watched the Cullens file into the familiar house, I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Leah, Seth and Tori. Seth had the decency to look apologetic but Leah just struggled while Tori laughed beside her. "They started it first B, besides we both know you're not really mad." Leah smirked and wrapped her arms around Tori as she spoke and then they proceeded through the door and I shook my head. As we made our way down the hall and into the living room where I knew they were waiting I tried and failed not to remember the last time I was here. The not so surprise birthday party that Alice had planned and the unforeseen mess that had followed. I remember feeling so guilty for the stress and discomfort that paper-cut had caused almost everyone in the house. While Jasper had the most violent and obvious response I knew that Emmett, Esme and the others were affected as well even if they tried to hide it.

We finally reached the living room where the Cullens were waiting and when I noticed their not so discreet placement I inwardly smiled. Jasper stood rigidly by the stairs while Emmett took the entrance to the living room and Edward, who must have entered through the glass door behind the couch, leaned beside said door. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and their new edition sat of the couch while Rosalie leaned on the arm of the couch. I felt a tingle in the back of my mind and opened the connection just as Tori began to think. _They've blocked all of the exits, not that it would matter much if things got out of hand._ When I heard this I made a motion of acknowledgment to Tori and sat in one of the chairs someone, Esme and Emmett probably, placed in the center of the room. Tori and Hulien sat on each side of me while Nahuel and the pack stood behind us. I looked at all of their faces and could feel their curiosity burning as they waited for me to speak but the eyes I was drawn to were Rosalie's. Unlike the rest of her coven, there was something different about her that I couldn't place. Her hair was still the beautiful golden color I remember and she still wore the most expensive clothes she could afford but the scowl that usually adorned her face was no longer there. Happy wasn't a word I recall using regarding Rosalie however it seemed accurate.

" As most you know I'm Bella Swan, to my right is Victoria and left is Hulien. Behind us are Nahuel, Jacob, Leah and Seth. We are all aware of everyone in your coven but you. Who might you be?" the woman in question was staring at Nahuel and Hulien but her gaze made its way to me as she answered.

"My name is Iris, I joined the Cullens about a year ago its a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Now that introductions are out of the way you can answer my question from earlier, why are you here? Every last one of you, with the exception Iris, made it extremely clear that you weren't returning when you decided to abruptly leave without even saying goodbye."

"Bella we didn't mean to cause you any pain, Edward thought it would be best for a clean break. After the incident at your party-"at this I felt Jake begin to speak again _what is he talking about Bells? You had a birthday party before they left?_ "We couldn't ignore the obvious danger that we put you in so we decided as a family to leave."

"Well obviously I was never really family in the first considering no one thought to ask the human's opinion on all of this, right Carlisle? No matter, let's move on to terms while you're here. First off-"

"Hold on a second now Bella, you have some explaining to do yourself! You're a vampire now for God sake and this _monster_ is in your coven? What is this? To make matters worse you have mutts with you as well and whatever strange creature _he_ is! What is the meaning of this?" As Edward spoke I felt the anger radiating off my family and tried my best to remain calm as they all began speaking in the channel.

 _I swear to God Bella the next time he bad mouths Tori I'm gonna rip his head off!_

 _Does he think before speaking? Like at all seriously._

 _I can't believe you actually dated him Bells._

 _Bella, I'm worried about his reaction when he finds out what I really am. As of now they only believe what me and the triplets are don't exist. I don't see this going well hermana._

When I heard Nahuel's input I clenched my jaw and silently agreed. Sam and his pack had alerted us that the Cullens had returned after receiving a call from Carlisle a few days ago and after putting the triplets to bed we had a family meeting concerning the Cullens sudden appearance but more importantly, the impact them being here will have on Val, Nik and Alex. I had went back and forth through the many scenarios on what could happen if I did decided to inform the Cullens about their existence. Ultimately I had came to the decision of first gauging their reaction to Nahuel and telling them after if it went okay.

"Edward when you left me in those woods behind Charlie's house two years ago you gave up the right to demand anything of me. The only reason why I am here today is because of everyone that you see seated beside me tonight. I understand that seeing Victoria here may be causing feelings of confusion as she tried to kill me the last time you saw her but I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting her or anyone else in my family." Although I was addressing Edward I made sure to look at everyone as I spoke and when I felt they understood I continued.

"Both of our covens have members who are attending Forks High and as such that area will be neutral territory along with Port Angeles. If anyone deems it necessary to go to Forks for shopping or any other activity that's fine however the surrounding forest area of where both our families live is where the problem lies. None of you under any circumstances are to come on my territory without permission from me. Everyone from my family will of course extend the same courtesy to you and Charlie's place is off limits as well." when I was finished I turned my gaze to Carlisle and waited for his reply. The others Alice and Edward in particular looked as though they wanted to protest which wasn't surprising. From what I remember about them during being human they both had a problem with boundaries.

"When we were told by the La Push shifters there was another coven in Forks we tried to find you by sent but we weren't able to. Are you willing to show us where you stay?" as I heard the familiar southern drawl I smiled and raised my eyebrow.

"You weren't able to find us before because we didn't want to be found. When we leave here today you'll be able to identify the outskirts of the area we live but you won't be shown the exact location of my home Jasper. Nice try though." He nodded in reply and I heard a mumbled 'damn it' and shook my head.

"There's still the matter of _what_ you all are that isn't clear. What are you Nahuel? You can't expect us to agree to the terms without knowing what kind of potential danger can come about by having you as neighbors. You clearly have the upper hand in this, you have a past with us and know everyone's strengths and weakness as well and we know nothing about you or those in your coven in return." When Iris was done speaking I glanced back at Nahuel who nodded and began to speak.

"My name is Nahuel I was born in Chile 168 years ago. My mother was a human who was seduced by a vampire and became pregnant with soon after. I was born half human and half vampire that is why my skin is as hard as rock yet my heart still beats. You already know what I am you just don't want to believe that what I am is possible but it is." There were gasps and hisses around the room and I sighed.

"If what you're saying is true then you must have killed your mother when entering the world. How did you survive this long and your father what of him? Are there many others like you?" Iris had risen from her seat as she bombarded Nahuel with questions and was now making her way over towards us when Jasper grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"My tia, Huilen took care and raised me and after I turned her into a vampire and we've walked this Earth together ever since. As far as your other questions go, I would rather not discuss that right now. All you need to know is that I am not a threat to your coven as long as you're not a threat to my family." Iris nodded slowly and backed away and everyone was silent as they took in this new information until Emmett spoke.

"So what do you eat then? Are you more like a human or vampire?"

"I can survive off human food as well as blood of any kind animal and human alike. Bella allows us to make our own choices as far as diet goes so I go back and forth between the three. It just depends on what I feel like having at the time."

"There's also the question of The Volturi. You do realize what your existence means correct? Half mortal half immortal its unheard of and when they find out about this they will come after you. Bella I don't know how much you know about The Volturi-"

 _she lived with them for over a year dumb ass but you wouldn't know would you_

 _Leah please._

 _...sorry._ "but they're ruthless and unforgiving when it comes to following the law. If they label this _hybrid_ a threat they will come after you Bella."

"The Volturi aren't an issue Cullen." Tori wore a wide feral grin as she addressed him which grew in size when Edward growled at her. Out of everyone here I knew Tori was enjoying this the most. She was aware of the affect that her presence would have on the Cullens, Edward in particular and was finding any way she could to provoke him. I bit my lip to try and hide my smile as Esme suddenly screamed at him.

"Edward sit down and behave yourself!" he huffed and then proceeded to do as instructed.

"So everyone here drinks human and animal blood? Why not just stick to one diet?" Rosalie hadn't spoken since we arrived and I was startled but pleasantly surprised when she did and changed the topic.

"Animals are more convenient as far as location and blending in with humans but the taste is bland compared to humans. We don't feed off humans as much as we did before for many reasons but I do have human blood stocked up." The Cullens shifted uncomfortably at this and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, as long as the humans of Forks aren't harmed there's no trouble Bella. I think we covered everything tonight unless you have anything to add?" Carlisle said and I felt Tori and Hulien squeeze my hand.

 _Bella we can stay with you, you don't have to do this alone. This is going to hard for them to hear but it'll be harder for you to relive this all alone._

 _If you're going to send us home at least leave the channel open, please. Just in case things get out of hand._

 _I'll keep it open Tori and I'll be okay Hulien just tell Charlie I'm sorry the meeting took so long. I'll meet you guys back at the house._

"I need to speak to Edward and the rest of you about something important before leaving. The rest of my coven will be leaving now." there were many looks of confusion as I said this and Tori along with Hulien rose from their seats and together they along with the rest of family left. With my family gone the Cullens were able to relax and the boys all sat down.

"Edward follow me." I exited the mansion without waiting for a response and headed towards the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back and sooner than I thought I would be! Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy :)!**

Chapter 6

As we ran through the forest I took notice of all the creatures that seemingly come to life when the moon rises. The sound of owls and small critters were the loudest and as Edward and I raced towards our destination rushing water from the river could be heard as well. Behind me Edward was silent with only the sound of his breathing and footfalls making his presence known. The clearing was now visible and I let out a shaky breathe when we finally entered the meadow. The beautiful wildflowers that filled the small space during summer and spring were now withered and limp. The yellow and purples were now replaced with browns and petals that once danced in the breeze now lay lifeless on the ground.

"Do you remember this place Edward? You showed me this place for the first time when I found out you were a vampire. I had decided then and there that your immortality and blood lust for me were irrelevant compared to the feelings I had for you. " As memories began to swim through my head I chuckled humorlessly. We would come here and sit for hours talking or sometimes simply enjoying each others presence.

"Looking back now I see how naive I was to believe I could be a part of your family and furthermore how unhealthy our relationship was." As I spoke Edward remained quiet behind me however that changed when I mentioned our past relationship. He now stood in front of me with one hand out in front of him while the other pulled at his already tousled hair.

"Bella everyone still considers you family, we always have and that won't change. I know my departure has caused you to lose faith and trust in us but you have to understand it was all to protect you. The night of your party was the only proof I needed! What if I wasn't fast enough to get to you in time? What then? What if there was a next time and I wasn't there to protect you? I couldn't allow us to be a danger to you Bella it was the only choice-"

"IT WAS A CHOICE YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME EDWARD!" I rebuked and he took two steps away from me as though the force of my voice compelled him too. Around us the meadow was silent and creatures that had been nearby were now scattered and out of sight.

"Alice threw me this party that I didn't want to have, you drove me home, made love to me and went back home to your family to tell them you no longer wanted me then two days later you were gone. You left me alone, in the forest after demeaning me and our relationship with no way of getting home and all you can say is 'it was the only choice'? What about about I wanted? What about my choice Edward? All of you made a decision that affected me but as fate would have it I wasn't the only one abandoned." I screamed and took a deep breath to prepare myself for the next words he needed to hear.

"I found out I was pregnant not too long after you and your family left. I didn't believe at it at first because it was only one time and you're a vampire but there was no other explanation. You didn't just leave me Edward you left three other lives that we both created and for that I can never forgive you." Edward was now fifteen feet away from me leaning on a tree for support but it began cracking from the pressure he applied on it with his hands. He looked absolutely devastated at what he just found out and I almost felt bad. His eyes were a dark gold and kept flitting left and right as though he was searching for an answer to a question he didn't know how to answer.

"I-I didn't know Isabella I swear I had no idea I don't-. I'm sorry i'm so sorry. How did you even survive the pregnancy?" he questioned from the forest ground as the tree he was previously leaning on gave out from his strength.

"My family. Everyone that you saw tonight along with a few others who weren't there are the ones who supported me and are why the triplets and I are here today. When the wolves told me that the Cullens had come back I was livid of course but under all of that anger and hurt I was terrified. Before now the only people that knew of their existence were the ones who they consider family and suddenly I was faced with the decision to either try and keep it that way for as long I could or make the choice of telling you that you abandoned your own flesh and blood as well." I answered and he clenched his jaw in response before answering.

"Well when can I meet my children Bella? You can't keep them from me forever. They need they're father in their lives."

"You won't go near _my_ children until I say so and they agree to it. You aren't in _any_ position to demand anything Edward. I came here to let you know that they exist as a courtesy because whether I like it or not your DNA is part of them but don't for one second think you hold some kind parental right or say in anything that concerns them. You gave up that right when you abandoned us in the forest that day." I hissed out and he snarled in response while rising to his feet.

"Well we should at least tell the rest of my family. They deserve to know as well." he hissed and before I could reply he was gone. I growled in annoyance and took my anger out on a nearby tree before heading back to the Cullen mansion.

When I arrived it was clear that Edward had already told them his side of the story from the looks I was receiving. Alice and Esme were already making a list of things to buy and chatting happily while Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle congratulated him and I scoffed. While I was happy at how quickly everyone accepted the news I didn't understand how they could just ignore the fact that they left us but it seemed I wasn't the only one who forgot this. Off to the side Iris and Rosalie were staring at me as if gauging my reaction to what was going on. Rosalie's bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her eyes looked as though they were shining with happiness that she was trying to contain. She looked almost shy as she gazed into my eyes and a warm feeling began to stir within me. Iris had started speaking to her softly and she gave a small smile in my direction which I hesitantly returned but our staring contest was broken when a booming voice interrupted.

"So Eddie you knocked up Bella before we left? That's pretty messed up man." Emmett said and shook his head before slapping his back loudly.

"Bella we _are_ sorry, some of us didn't even want to leave but Edward had made up his mind and there was no changing it. I know it'll take some time for you to trust us again I promise we'll do everything we can to make it up to you, and the kids of course." Esme said solemnly but she couldn't help but smile when she said kids. Her excitement was contagious and I couldn't help the happiness that coursed through me but the disappointed and bitterness couldn't be ignored either. This was what I needed over a year ago when I felt lost and uncertain about the pregnancy and they were all gone.

"Edward tells us that he doesn't know when we can meet them which is understanding but can you just tell them we're excited to meet them? They may not even know who I am yet but I just thought it would nice." Alice asked hesitantly and Esme nodded her agreement beside her. Before I could answer however Edward began walking toward me and speaking loudly and I could feel my anger building as he spoke.

"This is ridiculous! You can't keep them from me Bella! They _are_ my children too and I would already be in their lives if I knew they existed! You could have come find me or sent someone but instead you hid them from me! What kind of mother hides her children from their father? It's wrong and I won't stand for it any longer I demand-"

"Edward maybe you shouldn't-" Rosalie had started to say but she was cut off as he continued his speech "to see them! I've already missed so much and I refuse-"

"SHUT UP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO RIDICULE ME ON THE WAY I RAISE MY KIDS? _YOU_ LEFT! _YOU_ ABANDONED _US_! IT'S NOT MY JOB TO SEEK YOU OUT AFTER _YOU_ DECIDED THAT _YOU_ NO LONGER WANTED TO BE WITH ME FOR WHATEVER REASON! WHILE YOU WERE DOING.. _WHATEVER_ FOR THE LAST YEAR I WAS FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE AS WELL AS THEIRS AND _RAISING THEM_. _NONE OF YOU_ ARE IN ANY POSITION TO DEMAND OR ASK ANYTHING OF ME OR MY CHILDREN. IS THAT CLEAR?" I shouted back in return and no one said anything after that. Most of them were looking down probably due to their guilt and others wore faces full of hurt. When I saw this clenched my jaw and let out a sigh as I ran my hands over my face.

"Niklaus, Alexander and Valeria aren't dolls or instruments that you can just decide to play with or use when you want and discard later when you get bored. They're kids _my_ kids and I'm not going to let you all hurt and disappoint them the same way you did me. You can't just show up and make all these demands about seeing them when you don't even know them. The only thing they know about you, all of you is from their memories of my feelings while I was pregnant." I firmly stated and I received looks of confusion.

"What do you mean memories?" Iris questioned and I sat down across from everyone and began explaining.

"I didn't realize it until after I met them for the first time. After giving birth, I had loss a lot of blood and I was dying but Nik bit me and I began turning. Valeria refused to leave my side for the seven days and she was on the bed with me when I first awoke. She knew who I was right away because of my scent of course but she remembered me. While they were still in my uterus they were able to feel what I felt and she showed me what they remembered. It's part of her gift, Val is able communicate through touch. All that hurt, pain, anger and disappointment I held for you in those months are what they know of you. There have been instances where they ask about who you are and I tell them what I can but they're smart and lying about the past I shared with you in order to paint a picture where you didn't leave and hurt me wasn't something I wanted to do. I am aware however that they most likely will want to meet all of you and soon which is understandable but you don't get two chances only one." I finished and they nodded in understanding.

"So your eldest son, Niklaus, turned you after moments of being born Bella? That's amazing and Valeria! Her ability to communicate through touch sounds astonishing!" Carlisle exclaimed in amazement and I smirked. He was a scientist at heart through and through.

Jasper leaned forward in his seat before asking "What do they like to do for fun?" and I smiled before answering.

"Well Nik and Val love playing in the woods and being outside, Alex just goes because he likes being with them. They all love coloring and music as well which is good. Reading is something they all do but Val and Alex are more passionate about it compared to Nik. They're all extremely curious kids which is a good trait but it causes them to get in trouble sometimes as well." I replied and couldn't help the wide smile that graced my face. I couldn't imagine living without them. I quickly tapped into the channel to check on them and felt their impatience and worry and knew I needed to leave soon.

"They sound perfect Bella. I don't need to meet them to know you did a good job raising them." Rosalie was the one to say this and I quickly turned to face her. She had a soft smile on her face and although her eyes were filled with happiness there was something hidden underneath and I wondered what it was.

"They really are and thank you. I have to get going now but I'm sure I'll see you all around eventually" I said and and headed to the door. I looked back and saw they were all staring at me, various expressions lining their faces and as I looked I began to think everything might be okay.

When I arrived home, I was greeted with excited screams and little arms and legs wrapped around my neck, midsection and legs and I laughed when they began squeezing. All three of them had damp hair and smelled of lavender and honey with their pj's and socks already on. I walked us down the hallway and into the living room where Tori and Leah were lounging on the love seat.

"Momma you were gone for _sooo_ loong I missed you!" Nik said as I tossed my body on the couch and they laughed when we landed. I now lay on my back with Nik and Alex on my sides while Val lay sprawled out on my stomach. I leaned down to kiss her head and breathed in the smell of her shampoo and body lotion.

"Mm you smell good babygirl, I could just get you up right now!" I exclaimed and began playfully biting her all over as she laughed.

"I smell yummy too!" Nik declared and shoved his arm in my face as proof. "Don't I smell yummy too momma?" he pouted and I grabbed his arm then made a show of sniffing it and biting it as well. As Nik and Val laughed happily at my antics Alex lay on the other side of me and played in my hair quietly, his short limbs wrapped around my neck and stomach. His grip was tighter than usual and as I looked into his big hazel eyes I knew something was wrong.

"Did everyone eat dinner?" I questioned and Leah answered from her place across the room.

"Yea we had stuffed ravioli with marinara sauce but Alex didn't wanna eat. He's been in his room since we got here." _I think there's something wrong with him. He's been quieter than usual today. Charlie said he wasn't feeling well after his nap._

 _Okay thanks._

"It's bed time so let's head upstairs. Val and Nik go brush your teeth and get into bed. If you need help let me know okay? I'll be in my room." As I said this Nik and Val pouted but went to do as they were told while Alex moved over to take his sister's place on my stomach. His grip on me was much tighter this way and I kissed his forehead and carried him to my bedroom.

When we arrived I closed the door behind me and moved us to the 'Empty Bucket Fort'. The area was a small set up a few feet from my king sized bed where blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, books and chairs were set up to make a nice sized fort. Val had come up with the name because whenever her or her brothers were feeling sad or upset she would say that their 'bucket was empty'. When the bucket is 'full' however, it means that they were all happy and content.

I turned on the blue and green spaceship nightlight that was inside of the fort before crawling inside with Alex still clinging onto my front. I laid us down on the blankets and pillows and Alex adjusted to the change by placing his head in the crook of my neck.

"Did you guys have fun at papa's house?" I asked as I began rubbing his back and Alex nodded in reply.

"What did you do there?"

"I colored in a new book papa gave me. Big brother and little sister wanted to play outside but it was dark so papa let them play inside then we took a nap." he whispered then squeezed my neck and I ran my fingers through his wavy bronze hair in return. There was a pause as I waited for him to continue and when he didn't I spoke. "Did you have a bad dream again Alex?" when he nodded in response I asked "Did you feel bad things again?" and when he shook his head I furrowed my eyebrows. His nightmares usually stem from his ability so him having a nightmare unrelated to them was surprising.

"I _saw_ bad things in my sleep and bad people too. They were hurting lots of people and when they were done they hurt more people. It was so scary. I tried to help them but I couldn't! The bad man said he was coming for me, little sister and big brother next and I woke up!" he cried and I held him as tight as I could without harming him. Alex's tears were hot as they rolled down his cheeks and on my neck where his face stayed. I could feel his heartbeat pounding harder and faster against my chest as he whimpered and my heart began to break. I had never seen him this scared after a nightmare since his first time using his gift. He had started shaking while talking but as I rocked him back and forth they slowed.

"Alex baby, it was only a dream and the bad man can't get you okay? I _promise_ you that no one will take you or your siblings away from me and family. Your auntie's, uncle's, papa and I will _always_ be here to protect you and Nik and Val from anything and anyone who would try and hurt you. You know that don't you?" I whispered in his ear and he nodded harshly and rubbed his eyes. When his tears were all gone he placed one hand in my hair while the other began rubbing his head.

"Hey can you look at me for a sec? Lemme see those pretty eyes you got there!" I said and gently lifted his face from neck. His eyes were shut tight but I could see a small smile on his face that he was trying desperately to hide. "Come on pretty eyes, open..open..there we go!" I laughed and he giggled when I grabbed both sides of his face and began kissing it all over and his giggles turned into full blown laughter when I picked him above my head and gave his stomach raspberries. The sound of two sets of small feet walking towards my door was heard by both Alex and I and a few seconds later a knock sounded at the door.

"Momma are you gonna tuck us in now? Uncle Jake helped us brush our teeth! He said my teeth are sparkling white!" a high pitched voice yelled from the other side and I smiled before calling out "I'm coming now". Alex was now sitting on my stomach but when he heard his sister's voice he got up as fast as little feet would let him then made his way out of the Fort and to the door. By the time I was out of the Fort all three children were in the room and I couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of me.

Nik and Val were each on their own side of Alex who stood in the middle as they hugged him. My youngest had moved her hands from around her brother's waist and to Alex's face where she held them and Nik kissed his brother's head. I quickly took my phone out from my back pocket and snapped a few pictures before walking over towards the trio and picking them up at once. They all screamed at the same time when I tossed them on my bed and they landed as a pile of squirming limbs. I plopped down next to them and turn on my side to face them as they laid down.

"Can we sleep here with you momma please?" Val sweetly asked and I pretended to think about it before nodding my head then laughed when they cheered. After a few minutes I managed to quiet them down and they laid down under the thick deep red covers I had on the bed. Alex lay on my right with Nik beside him and Val lay on my right with her hand holding Alex's. I made sure everyone was tucked in before giving them kisses on their cheeks and foreheads.

"I love all of you forever and always" I promised and they smiled and answered me back the same. "Sweet dreams babies. I'll be right here when you wake up." I stated and watched as they each fell asleep one by one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope last year was a good year for everyone and this one will be even better! :) We're only seven chapters in so far but things should pick up after about three more chapters. As of now I haven't settled on how long I want this story but as I continue to write and plan everything out it'll all come together. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and leave comments! I love reading them positive or negative so keep them coming and to all those who are new welcome and I hope you stay along for the ride as well. Also feel free to let me know if the story is going to slow/fast I don't mind hearing everyone's thoughts on the pacing of the story. :))**

It's been a few days since Bella shared the existence of Niklaus, Alexander and Valeria with us and the house has been buzzing with excitement ever since. Esme and Alice have been going on shopping sprees and dragging Emmett and Jasper along with them. Edward had left a few hours after Bella claiming he "needed time and space to think" before running out of the house in a hurry. Everyone was overjoyed about the news and we were all waiting with baited breath for an update on when we could finally meet them. Iris and I have been spending more time together discussing the triplets and what it means for our coven moving forward. Now that we knew Bella was in fact safe and already turned it was much easier to focus on the future. Carlisle had already made it clear that we would be staying in Forks for as long as possible and him along with Esme had high hopes of Bella and Edward getting back together and eventually her and the kids joining our coven. I along with Iris seemed to be the only ones who seemed doubtful about this because she now had her own coven and didn't seem eager to change that.

Iris had also decided to reach out to her eldest sibling who knew more about the legends than she did and I decided to help her. Last Iris had heard Xavin was somewhere in Europe conducting research so we started there. While trying to uncover more information on hybrids, Iris and I have gotten closer during our long talks in my room or when hunting. We were now walking aimlessly through the forest after finishing a hunt.

"How's your online courses going?" Iris stretched as she walked beside me, lifting her arms above her head standing on her toes before groaning and setting her feet back down.

"They're going well actually. The curriculum is easy to memorize and the quizzes so far haven't been anything hard."

"That is good to hear. I am glad you seem to be enjoying them. When we graduate from Forks High do you intend on staying in Forks or will you transfer to another university elsewhere?" she inquired while pulling her unruly hair in a ponytail. After tying her hair back she leaped in the air and swung on a tree branch then climbed up, sat down and patted the space next to her. We were still far from the house but it was Saturday and there was no need to rush back so I followed her lead and in less than a second I was leaning against the tree trunk sitting across from Iris. I allowed my right leg to lay straight out on the branch while my left swung freely back and forth slowly and answered her question.

"Things have changed so much in the last few days I'm not sure on what I plan to do. I mean technically speaking I'm an _aunt_ now Iris, to three little babies! Initially I didn't want to show too much enthusiasm while Bella was still there because I know things are still fragile between us but this is big!" Iris smiled widely at me as I spoke and I laughed joyfully in return. "I've always wanted children since I was still human and after Carlisle turned me I resented him and Edward for a long time. I knew Carlisle only meant to save me from dying but after realizing what I had become, knowing I would never have the opportunity to bare children or even raise them…" I sighed sadly and shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. "If there's even a small chance of me being in their lives or forming some kind of meaningful bond with Alexander, Niklaus and Valeria then I'll stay here for as long as it takes to make it happen." Iris nodded and smiled after I finished speaking. She opened her mouth to speak but we both froze as the wind shifted and sent and new scent our way. Lavender and honey was the first smell I recognized and when I inhaled again I was able to detect traces of a familiar blend of what can only be described as freesia and I relaxed. I crouched from my place on the branch and looked towards the direction the smell came from and gaped in awe at what I found. I knew who they were as soon as I saw them for all three of them resembled both Bella and Edward perfectly.

The oldest, Niklaus, had the same brown hair and red highlights as his mother that was about five inches and styled in a taper fade. His facial structure was all Edward however, with his strong jawline and piercing green eyes although the small button nose and red lips that were curled into a mischievous smirk resembled Bella. He was shirtless which gave everyone a view of his small muscles that he seemingly has and his feet were bare as he climbed a tree thirty feet from where Iris and I were chasing after his youngest sibling. Valeria was much smaller than Niklaus and looked exactly like Bella and I smiled at the obvious resemblance I saw. Her long bronze hair was pulled into a ponytail that was braided and her eyes were the same chocolate brown as Bella's when she was human. Her jawline was cut softer than her brother's and like him her lips were a ruby red. She wore a white t-shirt with khaki shorts and black vans covered her small feet as they carried her farther up the tree and to the last member of their trio. Alexander's brown hair was shoulder-length that framed his angelic face and like his sister and brother he too had ruby red lips. His eyes were hazel and he wore a blue polo shirt with black jeans and black nikes. He was sitting with his legs folded on the branch his sister finally reached, watching them play. A warm feeling beginning from my chest began to spread through my body and I smiled at them. They were perfect. Valeria had grabbed both of her brothers hands and they stayed like that for two minutes before suddenly turning towards Iris and I.

"I think they know we're here Rose. What should we do?" Iris and I were now both standing up on our branch. Before I could answer I heard more people running at an inhuman pace towards us and my nose flared as the smell of shifters entered my nose. I knew who it was right away and while I wanted to stay with my niece and nephews, I didn't want to cause unwanted trouble with Bella's coven. The triplets must have heard them as well because they began leaping through the trees towards the ground.

"We should go. I'm sure the wolves won't appreciate us being here." I convey and drop to the forest floor. Behind the tree I was previously occupying stood the triplets and they were quietly talking among themselves but I could still hear them and I chuckled to myself when I heard their conversation.

"Uncle Jake said we couldn't go near them remember Val? We have to wait for him and uncle Seth and aunt Leah." Niklaus whispered or attempted too and Valeria huffed and folded her arms.

"Uncle Jake _also_ said that we were suppose to stay so he could see us but we ran in front anyway! I just want to say hi that's all! Momma said that they want to see us so why can't we just go?" she voiced and he scratched his head and looked down. I cleared my throat loudly and they all looked up at the same time as I made myself known. Before I could introduce myself a small body wrapped itself around my legs and I bent down and scooped my niece into my arms as she squealed in excitement. I held Valeria close and sat down with her in my lap and ran my hands across her cheeks and she smiled widely and did the same thing to me. She smelled faintly of freesia with vanilla and honey and I breathed her in once more making sure to embed it in my memory. I moved my hands from her now red cheeks and to her small hands and held them as tightly as I could without hurting her. I looked up to see Niklaus and Alex standing beside the tree trunk unsure of what to do and hesitantly smiled at them both. I stood up and made my way to them slowly, my hand still tightly holding on to Valeria's. I was a few steps away when my hand was forcefully pulled away from the smaller one by a much larger and hotter one. I turned to see Jacob glaring at me and the other two made their over towards my nephews. Iris was suddenly next to me and she grasped my shoulder tightly while addressing the wolf.

"We were just leaving. Let's go Rosalie." she said however I didn't move a muscle and stared back at Jacob who began to tremble and pushed Valeria behind him before clenching his fist tightly. "What do you think you're doing with them huh? Last time I checked Bella never gave you permission to be alone with her kids." he growled out and pushed me away from from the kids.

"Jake chill out dude she was just giving Val a hug." Seth declared and Jacob swiveled around to stare at him before saying "Shut up Seth!" then turned towards me again and glared at me.

"Well? You still haven't answered me Blondie!"

"You should calm down before you do something you regret Jacob." I advised and in turn he began to shake harder and I heard Leah tell Val to come to her side. I stared at his fist that were slowly rising and raised my eyebrow as he yelled "Don't tell me what to do you-"

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?"

"Mommy!" Niklaus exclaimed as he raced to her and leaped into her arms. I felt the hairs on my arms rise and I licked my lips as Bella's frame entered my view. She was wearing grey sweatpants that hung loosely off her hips and a white t-shirt that ended above her belly button and gave me a nice view of her abs. My eyes continued to trail upwards until they reached her eyes that were on me and she raised her eyebrow at me before looking at Jacob.

"She was with the kids without any of us and I was telling her that she shouldn't have been." he grunted and Bella hummed in return.

"Why don't you guys head back me and the kids will catch up with you later." She commanded and Leah and Seth both ran back the way they came. Iris' grip on my shoulder relaxed along with her rigid stance yet Jacob still stood tense as ever in front of us. Bella made her way around him to my side and I discreetly inhaled and bite my lip as her shoulder brushed against mine.

"Jacob, leave. I got this." she reiterated and he clenched his jaw before turning around and running into the forest. The sound of four paws hitting the floor was soon heard and Bella sighed before looking at me. Her now honey colored eyes were framed by her thick lashes and she smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry about Jacob he gets extremely protective of the kids and tends to do and say stupid things especially when I'm not around." she explained and I nodded in understanding. Her eyes were so pretty and I couldn't look away if I wanted too.

"It's fine I guess I should've waited for them to get here before trying to talk to the kids but I just couldn't help myself." I disclosed and she smiled slowly and stared at me. Her stare was intense and drew me in the longer I gazed at her. It was as if she was searching for something, what I didn't know but in that moment if she asked I wouldn't hesitate in giving her what she wanted. Our staring contest was interrupted by Iris who cleared her throat not so gently and gestured to her right.

"I'm going to head home too actually I missed lunch and now I'm starving." she explained while staring at both of us with narrowed eyes and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. We had just hunted so why would she be hungry again so quickly? Before I could question her she waved at all of us and was gone.

Valeria and Alex had moved to stand in front of Bella who ran her hands across their faces and they giggled taking her hand. She released Niklaus and squatted down to their height as they surrounded her.

"Do you remember when I told you about who the other coven who lives here with us?" she asked and they nodded "Well this is one of Edward's sisters her name Rosalie can you say hi to her?" and they all looked up at me and said 'hello'. I squatted beside Bella and stuck my hand out in front of Alex who glanced at his mom and waited until she nodded before shaking it softly. "My name is Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose." I whispered and he smiled shyly. Turning towards Niklaus I got ready to do the same thing but he crossed his arms and stared at me. "I know who you are. Uncle Jake told me things about you already." He stated and I inwardly sighed. It looks like he inherited Bella's stubbornness among other things. Instead of leaving him alone I asked him about the things he was told. "Well he said that you were mean to my mommy and that you didn't like her at all." He declared and I frowned.

"That isn't true!" Valeria cried and looked at me with her doe eyes. I sat down and on the floor and felt Bella do the same next to me then the kids followed as well. We now sat in a circle with Bella to my right and Valeria on my left and Alex beside her ending with Niklaus on his left. I glanced at Bella who was watching me curiously but it didn't seem like she would be helping me with this so I turned to face them as I answered.

"Jacob was telling the truth, I wasn't very nice to your mom when I first met her." Valeria covered her mouth in shock while Niklaus nodded. "But it wasn't because I didn't like her. Your mom has this superpower that she was born with and I'm sure it's what helped her while the three of you were still in her tummy." I said and they all raised their eyebrows in wonder including Bella. "Do you wanna know it is?" the triplets all leaned in and I smiled at their eager faces then leaned in and whispered "Your mom has the power to make people like her! All she has to do is introduce herself and suddenly she's friends with them. At the time I met her I wasn't ready to be friends with your mom for different reasons and so I tried not to be around her so her powers wouldn't work on me.". "Why do that Rosie?" Valeria whispered conspicuously and my heart warmed at the nickname she gave me. Although her daughter asked me the question I faced Bella as I spoke "I was scared. I thought that Bella would get hurt around us or our family hurt so I stayed away and I'm so very sorry for that." Bella stared at me with an unreadable expression and I never wished I could read minds as badly as I did now. Slowly she raised her hand towards me and left it outstretched and I let out a sigh in relief and shook her hand. Her hand was warm in mine and the hairs on my arms and neck rose once more and I let out a shaky breathe as an unfamiliar warmth began to spread through my body from where her hand gripped mine. "My name is Bella Swan, it's nice to finally meet you." she uttered. Like a moth to a flame I was drawn once more into her gaze and I ran my thumb over hers and felt her squeeze my hand in return. I was unsure of what to make of the warmth that spread throughout my body whenever Bella was near but I couldn't deny the rush that traveled through me as I decided to do everything possible to find out.

After introducing myself to Bella and her children, we had decided to go for a walk and after a hour we came across an open area where we settled. Bella retold the story of her last few months as a human with more details than she had initially given. I was shocked to find out about Victoria and Leah's relationship given the nature of our species and theirs but ultimately grateful for it was the only thing that kept Bella and the children alive. According to Bella the red head proved to be quite useful due to her extensive knowledge on the supernatural world given her age and with time I predicted that her and Carlisle may get a kick out of exchanging information. When I finally asked her about the birthing process she had tensed for a moment before disclosing the fear and pain she had experienced those five months and smiled as I stared in wonder. I had the feeling she was keeping something important about those months from me but I decided not to question it now and instead listened to what she shared with me. Bella had just informed me that she wasn't enrolled in college when I questioned how she was able to even finish high school.

"I took AP classes and core classes while I was still a sophomore so I just needed to finish up a few electives and AP classes to graduate early. Focusing and staying awake were my two main problems while I was still pregnant. Once I was turned it was a breeze and Charlie was relieved when I finally got my diploma." Bella was laid out on her stomach with her arms crossed in front of her as she watched Niklaus and Valeria play a few feet in front of us. Alexander was sprawled on top of her with his head facing the sky and his little limbs overlapping with his mother's. I had noticed while walking that unlike his siblings Alexander rarely spoke seemingly lost in his own world. The wind shifted and my gaze swept back to Bella as she finished speaking and just in time to watch the brown and red strands cover her face and as if sensing my stare she shifted her eyes towards me.

"Does he know about...?" my words trailed off and she nodded her head in affirmation. "He doesn't know we're vampires, or half vampire in their" she gestured in the kids direction "case but he knows about Leah, Jake and Seth and the La Push pack. I made it clear that he couldn't know more than that for obvious reasons and he understands but I know he's still curious and I can't blame him." she said and I couldn't do anything but agree. Hiding what she and the triplets are was smart and a good way of making sure he stayed safe in the event the Volturi show up. She had pushed the hair back from her face which allowed her to turn her intense gaze to me once more and like clockwork the hairs on my arms and neck stood tall. The longer she stared the harder it was to look away from her searching eyes and after what felt like a life time she shook her head in what I could only describe as wonder. Over the past few hundred years I have become accustomed to people ogling me no matter the species but unlike the familiar lust filled eyes most people had, all I detected was curiosity.

After a few moments of this I finally found my voice and drawled "Do I have something on my face Bella?". If she were still human I knew her cheeks would be stained red as she looked down sheepishly and replied.

"I'm sorry for staring it's just, your eyes are different from what I remember." she mumbled and I tilted my head, puzzled.

"From what what I remember when I was human you didn't stick around long enough for me to see you whenever I came around but the few times you did decide to stay I would sometimes try and find the courage to speak to you. I didn't of course because I always felt intimidated by you but it was eyes that always stopped me. It looked as though you were always angry and in pain but not the kind of anger that comes and leaves the one that takes years to grow. You always looked unhappy and while you don't have a permanent smile attached to your face like Alice, that _look_ its gone. I guess I was just wondering what happened to make it go away." We both watched as Niklaus picked up Valeria and spun her around as fast as he could before they both dropped to the ground only to repeat it. I could see Bella gnawing on her plump bottom lip anxiously as she waited for me to reply but I honestly didn't know what to say. Being dubbed the 'Ice Queen' from my family wasn't a coincidence so to hear that Bella saw through my facade since she was a human was baffling. Jasper still had trouble reading my emotions at times and I often left even Emmett stumped as to why I do or say the things I do. How was she able to read me so clearly?

"That was probably weird and kinda creepy forget I said anything." I turned towards Bella who was rubbing her neck in embarrassment and smiled to myself. She may be a vampire now but she's still _Bella_. Just as I was getting ready to reassure her I was attacked by a small figure and I laughed as Valeria wrapped her legs around my stomach and attempted to roll me over. After letting her struggle for a few seconds I finally leaned to the right allowing her to push me all the way on my back and climb on my stomach.

"I got you Rosie! Did you see momma? I took her down all by myself!" she exclaimed and I let out an uncharacteristic giggle when she wiggled from her place on me.

"I did babygirl now show me your muscles!" the brunette shouted and the miniature her raised her arms and flexed victoriously. The smile never left my face as I watched mother and daughter and my heart warmed wonderfully. Niklaus now joined us with a pout on his lips and sat in between Bella and I with a loud huff then splayed his hands on his freckled stomach.

"I'm hungry. Can we go home now?" he whined and I felt my heart drop at the prospect of them leaving. This afternoon has been the most fun I ever had in a long time and I selfishly didn't want to give that up just yet.

"I'm sure you can think of a better way to say that right Klaus." Bella hinted and I felt what could only be described as liquid heat stir in my stomach at her tone. She had gotten up from her previous position while playing with Valeria and now sat on her butt her pale toned stomach once again in view and I started tickling Valeria to distract myself from looking. Alex shook his head at his brother from his seat in front of Bella and I smirked when Niklaus looked down and began playing with hands.

"Um can we go home to eat please?" he tried and when Bella nodded approvingly he let out a sigh in relief and smiled.

"But do we have to go home now momma? I didn't get to play with Rosie much today." Valeria protested and I felt a pang of sadness pierce my heart at her words. I sat up with her in my lap and gave her a hug that she quickly returned.

"I'm sorry that I didn't play with you much today but I promise the next time we see each other I'll play with you the _whole_ day. Does that sound good?" I whispered in her ear and I felt her nod harshly against me cheek. I felt eyes watching me and I turned to see Bella staring at me as I embrace her daughter with an unreadable expression on her face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared and she stood up holding out both her hands for Niklaus and Alex to take which they both did and I too stood with Valeria still in my arms. Alex jumped on Bella's back while Niklaus was picked up and held and after making sure they were both settled she glanced at me and waited until I nodded before running. As we ran the kids all screamed in delight and I could hear Bella laughing with them from my place behind her. The longer we ran the more distinct the scent of Bella's family became until finally we reached the boundary line of her area. She slowed down and stopped fully and I followed her lead and heard footsteps coming towards us as Bella dug in her pocket and turned to face me.

"Well this is our stop, thank you for carrying for her all the way here. They're fast but not fast enough to keep up with us yet." Bella said and walked up to me slowly until Valeria and Niklaus were back to back. Valeria squeezed me as tight as she could one last time before wiggling out of my grip and my cold arms felt empty without her there.

"It was no problem at all Bella, thank you letting me hand out with you guys today." I replied and she placed a black phone in my hand with the number pad already up and I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"If you give me your number I can call you to let you know when I'm bringing the kids over to meet everyone." she explained and I nodded happily as I saved my number in her phone and returned it to her. She slipped it in her pocket as someone called out softly to her.

"Everyone ready?" Nahuel asked from behind Bella and Victoria was standing next to him as she watched us with her head tilted. I leaned down to give Alex, Valeria and Niklaus and kiss on their head and waved one last time as I watched Niklaus get down and run to Victoria while Valeria leaped into Nahuel's arms. They were gone in a flash and as they left a sudden emptiness came and took their place. I sighed and slowly made my way back to my home where I knew everyone was waiting for me to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I've been gone for a long time and I'm sorry about that. This story isn't being abandoned or anything I just have to make time to actually sit down a write it out. Thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8

An obnoxiously loud sigh was released from my mouth as I gazed across the cafeteria table at Alice who had her back facing me and was chatting with Iris and Jasper. Iris gave me a sympathetic glance before placing a grape in her mouth and turning back to Alice who continued speaking as if she hadn't heard me. I tried to catch Emmett's eyes and pouted but he just huffed and joined the conversation with the trio. I rolled my eyes and groaned, a sound that once more went seemingly unnoticed by everyone.

"Can you at least tell me when you will both stop punishing me?" Emmett and Alice both looked at each before glancing at me and shrugging.

"Look I am sorry you did not get to meet them yet but Bella said she will let me know when they are ready. You both can not seriously be mad at me for something I had no idea would happen." I reasoned but they continued as if I had not spoken.

 _A day had passed since my abrupt meeting with Bella and the triplets yet the wisps of loneliness still lingered but the content feeling that washed over me as I entered the living room put me at ease. Jasper and Iris were playing chess with Iris in the lead and when I entered they shot me a smile and Iris winked at me before continuing her game. Alice, Emmett and Carlisle were lounging on the sofa while Esme stared at me from the love seat and patted the empty space next to her. As I made my way over to her I noted that Edward still had not returned home and glanced at Carlisle who gave me a reassuring glance and nodded. With an encouraging smile from Esme I laid my long legs across her lap and leaned against the arm of the seat as she began speaking._

" _You never told me how your hunting trip yesterday went. Iris said you decided to stay out longer by yourself. Is everything okay?" she inquired and ran her fingers through her hair. At the mention of her name Iris glanced at me and winked again and I smiled in thanks. Iris had not told anyone where I was yesterday when she returned home which I was grateful for._

" _Everything is fine, great even. After hunting Iris and I had decided to stay out a little longer and then we saw them mom. I mean we were almost attacked by the shifters in Bella's family but it was worth it." I excitedly confessed and Esme beamed at the sound of me calling her by her title and the others stopped what they doing to stare at me. When I finally made it home yesterday, I hadn't told anyone of my meeting with Bella as I was still trying to process the information, and feelings that came with what I had learned. It was selfish of me but I wanted to keep our meeting something only the four of us were privy too but I also knew my family were just as eager as I was to learn any and everything about Bella and her family._

" _What do you mean you met 'them'?" Jasper pressed and Alice gasped in shock and stared at me expectantly and when I nodded my affirmation that was all she needed to start squealing._

" _Uh what? And who tried to attack you!? Iris why didn't you tell me about this when you got back home?" Emmett questioned, a frown lining his face as he stared accusingly at his mate. Iris simply ran he fingers over his face and said "It wasn't my place to do so my love." then all traces of hurt and suspicion vanished from his face and I internally shook my head. Emmett was so whipped._

" _Tell us what happened Rose! What do they look like? What's their favorite colors?" Esme's endless stream of questions brought my attention back to the matter at hand and I smiled before sharing with everyone what happened twenty-four hours ago._

 _When I finished I made sure to inform them of Bella's decision of notifying me when her and the kids were coming and everyone was happy but when I looked toward Alice and Emmett I noticed the telltale signs of sulking and bit my lip._

 _I counted five seconds before they both turned towards me with slightly narrowed eyes then sighed exasperatedly before beginning._

" _So during the three of so hours you were with them you couldn't send a text to me so I could meet them too?"_

" _Why didn't you tell us this yesterday? Would you have even told us if Esme didn't ask you?"_

 _When I gave neither of them an answer they scowled at me and began making their way upstairs._

" _Don't be mad, I told you just now didn't I? It only happened yesterday." I reasoned but the sound of two doors being slammed was the only response._

" _Children. The both of them." Iris muttered before turning back to the game in front of her. She gestured for Jasper to make his move but he stood up and made his way upstairs, presumably to comfort his pouting wife._

" _I'll talk to her Rose don't worry." he smiled and was gone._

A week later and still my siblings refused to even look in my general direction when I spoke. As this continued everyone else began to find this increasingly amusing as time passed. To my utter disappointment Bella hasn't contacted me since we parted and while I longed to see her and my niece and nephews, it allowed me to try and process what it was I felt those hours with them.

As a vampire I have the freedom to travel and explore the world along with the many kinds of people in it no matter the species but rarely do I find anyone worth the time and effort getting to know. This in addition to having a rare diet for my kind automatically lessens the chances of me connecting with people, excluding my family and those who share the same 'vegetarian' lifestyle we do. Vampires rarely found a reason to converse with me after realizing I don't feed from humans, deeming my family and I 'human lovers' who 'hide what we are by choosing not to kill humans and instead live among them'. As centuries passed my interest in other people waned and I found that only those I consider family were of importance and worth thought but in a mere three hours that changed. Listening and seeing the passion and love Bella felt for those in her family after such a short time and life itself has left me questioning my way of thinking since being turned. This seemed to be the only rational explanation for my acute interest in Bella and the new overwhelming feelings being with her arose in me. Not one for having many friends I surmised that having the chance to finally gain one is the reason for these feelings.

I was brought back to my surroundings by the feeling of eyes on me and turned to see Nahuel staring at me five tables away from mine. When I caught his gaze instead of looking away he continued to stare at me as if he were searching for answers to questions I was not privy to and not one to back down I raised my eyebrow and stared back. Our staring contest was interrupted by the shrill sound of the bell ringing indicating the end of lunch. Iris plucked me on the forehead and gestured towards the cafeteria exit and smiled when I glared at her before following the rest of our coven to class. With a sigh I walked towards the exit but was stopped by the feel of a warm hand on my elbow. Without thinking I grabbed the hand on my elbow and twisted but was met with resistance so I turned only to see amused golden eyes staring back at me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to ask before touching?" I drawled out then released Nahuel's hand from my grip and crossed my arms. He smiled and placed his hands in the front pockets of his black pants.

"Sorry I meant no harm, I just wanted to talk to you before class, or rather he-" Nahuel glanced back at Jacob who stood off to the side glaring at the ground "does. Right Jacob?" Nahuel turned to face Jacob who just clenched his jaw then let out a low growl when Seth snickered from his seat on top of the table he was seated on. The pup promptly went silent but his eyes were alight with amusement as he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Jacob we are waiting." Nahuel said and Jacob sucked his teeth then looked at me.

"I'm sorry for pushing you. It won't happen again." he mumbled and then under his breath promised "unless you give me reason too." and I rolled my eyes. Seth let out a laugh and Nahuel turned back to me with a small smile.

I had forgotten about our rather heated encounter last week after spending most of my time thinking about a certain brown haired newborn mother and her children. While Jacob's attitude towards me was understandable given my family's past and my previous rudeness towards Bella I didn't expect him to lose control as quickly as he did.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again pup." was the only reply I gave him as I continued to class the sound of a falling chair and laughter echoing behind me.

Throughout class, I could feel Nahuel's gaze as his aunt lectured to the class. Surprisingly his stare didn't bother me, it did however catch the attention of my brother who continuously shot me questioning glances until the class finally ended. When the bell rang Jasper gave me one last look then left heading to his next class. After gathering my things I walked towards the door but was stopped by a voice calling out to me. Hulien was seated on the wooden desk in the front of the class her long legs bare revealing golden brown skin were crossed, her back straight as she stared at me with golden eyes.

"Isabella told me about the day the four of you spent together. The kids seem to have taken a liking to you." Her voice was warm but lined with interest as she waited for me to respond. Nahuel was still in the room behind me and he too was waiting for a response to his aunt's words. Under the older women's gaze I suddenly felt like a small child being questioned. A feat that only Esme and sometimes Carlisle were able to a achieve.

"Yes, it wasn't planned and Iris and I had not known that the kids were near us until the last moment. Bella allowed me to accompany her and the kids after. They're beautiful." I replied and a small smile graced her face as she watched me shift under her stare.

The second bell rang and minutes later students filled the room chatting loudly as they sat down. I raised my hand gave a hesitant wave to the immortal professor then left the room Nahuel a few steps behind me and at that moment my phone buzzed from its place in my right pocket. I pulled it out and a wide smile spread across my face as I read the text on the screen.

'Hey its Bella, how are you?'

'Wait you have school! I'm sorry are you class?'

My fingers were moving across the keyboard before her second text came in and I giggled quietly to myself at the panicked message as I made my way to the parking lot.

'Don't worry I just finished my last class. I'm well thank you for asking. How have you and the kids been?'

'That's good to hear. Everyone's fine, hyper as ever actually but they miss you. If you aren't busy now we can meet up. We're heading to the grocery store now if you wanna tag along.'

My eyebrows rose in surprise at this but so did my excitement. I had missed all of them as well this past week and I didn't plan on turning down an invitation to see them again. I had forgotten Nahuel was a few paces behind me until I heard an unnatural breeze and less than a second later he was leaning over my shoulder peeking at my phone.

"Who's that?" he whispered in my ear teasingly and I elbowed him in the stomach instead of answering. He seemed to get the hint and moved away from me, rubbing his lower abdominal gently.

"You could have really hurt me you know." he mumbled.

"You were too close." was all I said while pushing the door open and stepping into the cool Washington air. Making my way to my red BMW I unlocked the door and tossed my purse on the passenger's seat before closing the door and starting my car. While waiting a few minutes for the engine heat up I sent a reply to Bella and waited for her response.

'I missed them too! Are you headed to the one nearest to Charlie's house?'

'Yes that's the one.'

'Okay I'll be there in 10.'

Shifting the gear to reverse I backed out of my parking spot then shifted the gear to drive and sped out of the parking lot anticipation and excitement filling my body.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let me start off by wishing everone a happy new year! I hope this year brings everyone nothing but fun times and success. I have a laptop now so yayy me and I can not apologize enough for leaving you guys hanging. I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP so if its not what you expected or a little slow sorry but the plot is beginning to come together so stay tuned! Thanks for sticking with me and hopefully you'll continue to read :-)**

Chapter Nine

Laughter and high pitched singing surrounded me as I drove down the nearly empty road. We were previously at Charlie's house as the kids liked staying there during the day, when I realized there was no food in the house. The kids were naturally disappointed and I decided to go food shopping. As they were playing with the toys Charlie had suggested I keep at his place for times such as this, I sat on the couch behind them scrolling aimlessly through my phone when I came across Rosalie's contact information. After staring at it for a few more minutes I sent her a text and after a few rounds of this Rose decided to join us. While helping the kids clean up the mess they made in the living room, Victoria had stopped by and after telling her where we were going, she decided to tag along.

Now all five of us were in my blue Chrysler Pacifica.

"I wanna be where the talk of the town is about last night when the sun went down!"

"YEA! And the trees all dance and the warm wind blows with the same…"

"OLD SOUND!"

Alex and I let out a full blown laugh when Victoria joined the other two triplets in singing which increased in volume as the trio once again began singing.

"AND THE WATER BELOW GIVES A GIFT TO THE SKY AS THE CLOUDS GIVE BACK EVERY TIME THEY CRY! MAKE THE GRASS GROW GREEN BENEATH OUR TOES AND AS THE SUN COMES OUT."

"Mommy! Alex! Go!" Val screamed and I smiled before fulfilling her demand.

"I paint a picture all about the colors I've been dreaming and put it all together maybe it's as strange as it seems." Alex quietly sang along with me and after finishing the chorus his siblings cheered as his freckled face became red. As Val continued to sing Klaus leaned over as far as his booster seat would allow and gave Alex a kiss on his cheek with a wide smile before falling in tune with their sister. I smile softly at the gesture and chuckle as Alex begins to hum softly with his siblings.

"He reminds me so much of you when you were human if it wasn't so cute I would think it was scary." I hum in agreement at Tori's words as I flick on my signals and turn left into the supermarket parking lot. Parking wasn't hard to find and I swiftly parked then turned the radio volume down to 13 rather than 20.

"Mama can we unstrap now?" Nik had already done so before his brother asked and he now looked at me with puckered lips as they waited for an answer.

"Go ahead baby but we're not going inside yet." I felt a pair of eyes on me as I said this while staring at my children from my seat. Two simultaneous clicks were heard over the sound of the song playing and a few seconds later giggles filled the car.

"So are you going to finally explain what that was last week?" Tori's low voice was free of judgement and held only curiosity as she waited for a response.

"What part exactly are you referring to again?" the sound of a tongue clicking was my only answer and I sighed in return. We both knew that I was stalling of course but I knew she wouldn't push the subject if I didn't want to talk about it.

When Jake had told his side of the story of how he found 'the stuck up Cullen' sniffing around the triplets last weekend there were different reactions from my family. The fact that I wasn't home at the time didn't allow me to be present during the discussion that took place, however, when the kids finally decided to settle down after telling anyone who would listen about their 'Rosie', everyone made their opinions on the matter clear. Jacob made his disapproval known to everyone and after going back and forth with him for fifteen minutes it was Hulian who stopped me from punching the lights out of him after he suggested that I cared more about the feelings of my ex's family than my own. Victoria and Nahuel had been strangely quiet throughout the whole ordeal as the shifter siblings decided to play mediators. Even with the help of the second eldest among us, Jake continued to drag out his argument and it wasn't until Nahuel quietly said " _This isn't about your feelings Jacob. If you would stop talking and listen you would realize who is important."_ that the pack leader finally relented and we all listened to the conversation being held upstairs.

 _"...but Val Uncle Jake looked angry when we saw her remember?"_

 _"So what! Rosie was nice and she promised to be nice to us remember? She's like a pretty princess from the stories mama tells us at bedtime."_

 _"Well she is nice and little brother said she has a nice color. Right? But what about Uncle Jake? He'll be mad at us if we ask mommy to see Rosie again."_

 _"If mommy says its okay then we listen to her. Rosie has a nice color and gets bright when she sees us. It's good."_

 _"See! Alex says too Nik! Oh, I can't wait to see her again! Maybe I can play in her hair next time!"_

Jacob had sat down on the couch his head hanging low and the anger and annoyance that previously riddled my body ebbed away at his sullen face. No matter how rash or defiant Jacob could be I knew that he loved the triplets and to hear them talking about him like this was disappointing.

"Jake I know where you're coming from and I appreciate you looking out for them but this isn't simply about me or you or the Cullens anymore. That ship sailed the moment we found out I was pregnant. Nik, Val, and Alex were bound to find out them sooner or later and we can't let our feelings get in the way of them forging a relationship with the other side of their family. They like her and once they meet the rest of them I'm sure they'll enjoy their presence as well."

"They look up to you Jake, Niklaus especially, and if you continue having these outbursts around him whenever the Cullens come up it'll confuse him. It may even make Nik's relationship with Val and Alex tense and I know you don't want that." as the last sentence left Leah's mouth I tensed and low growl left my mouth before I could stop it and Jacob quickly assured everyone he understood then went upstairs to smooth things out with the trio.

The following days after that Val began asking more questions about Rosalie which led to more questions about the Cullens. I answered as honestly as I could while trying to remain as neutral as I possibly could. I thought all of the adults had moved past the incident but evidently I was wrong as I glance to my right and see my redheaded friend smirking at me.

"All we did was walk around for a couple of hours and talk. Why are you being so weird about this?" this was whispered too quickly for the kids to catch and Tori was all too eager to answer.

"Oh I see, so the kids wanted to go for a walk and asked the blonde to tag along is that what you are saying?" Tori peered at me with her catlike eyes that were lined with understanding.

"No."

It was silent between us for a few moments as we listened to the kids play while digesting the answer I just gave. The previously nomadic vampire beside me was the least likely to judge any of the decisions I made as far as the Cullens. I knew Victoria still felt guilty for the part she played in the events that happened in Phoenix. Her actions along with Jasper's loss of control were the determining factors in Edward's decision to leave, or at least that's how she saw it. With that in mind Tori felt as though she had no say in how I handled the Cullens and instead chose to stay silent or gently ask questions when we were alone. Her sudden interest in how Rosalie got in the good graces of not only my children but me was strange and oddly nerve wracking to say the least.

"You've been revisiting the area you ran into her the last few days-"

"Iris was there as well." I interjected but she continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"-and fiddling with your phone more than usual. If I did not know any better I would say that you have more than just the interest of the little ones in mind." her voice wasn't condescending in any way but for some reason my annoyance rose as she continued to speak.

"I know that I am the last person who should be asking questions but I can not help but notice th-" Tori was cut off by the sound of Val's loud shrieking as she looked out the window.

"Mama can I?"

"Go ahead baby girl but no-" Val was out of the car and sprinting towards Rosalie, who had squatted upon seeing the little bundle of joy barreling towards her with a wide smile on her face, before I could finish my sentence.

"What a coincidence. Speak of the devil and she shall appear." I shoved Tori playfully before exiting the car Alex immediately coming to my side while Nik took off after his sister.

"Rosie i've missed you so much! How did you know we were going to get food? Can you come with us inside? Please, please, pretty please?" Val had taken the opportunity to drape herself along Rosalie who adjusted quickly to the added weight and picked her before standing.

Klaus who was standing beside the two excited bodies moved towards Tori who held out her hand after seeing Nik's intent. Now at her full height Rose finally made eye contact with me let out a gentle _hey_ as Val continued to bombard her questions. Her eyes were not the bright golden color we were graced with the last time we saw her but instead a dark golden brown with dark circles underneath them. Nonetheless the happiness could be seen as her eyes flinted between me and the small body in her arms.

"She has been talking about you non-stop. I think you might be her new favorite person. I may be a little jealous." golden brown eyes met swirling reddish brown as the tall blonde finally glanced at the figure behind me. The words were spoken as Rose made her way towards us and it wasn't until she was in front of the smirking vampire that she answered.

"All good things I hope, Val's become one of my favorite people too." at the mention of her name Val turned to face Tori then Rose and smiled.

"Hello Rosalie." Alex quietly greeted his aunt then gently tugged at my jeans before holding onto my front pocket when a small smile and a wave was directed towards him in response.

"Are you coming to get food with us Rosie?"

"Yes I am. Only if that is okay with you Klaus?" Nik rubbed his chin in thought and I shook my head when he nodded his blessing and tugged on Tori's hand without further thought and Alex and I followed after with Rose on my left.

We had gotten half of the items needed in the first forty five minutes of being in the store and in that time Nik and Val had managed to cause the usual amount of trouble they did whenever allowed to roam without holding hands. After being held by her new bff for fifteen minutes Val had wiggled her way out of Rose's arms and ran towards Nik then jumped on his back and proceeded to smother him with kisses which was fine, cute even until they made it game. One would walk ahead waiting to be attacked while the other struck at any moment's notice and after the fifth time Tori who enjoyed watching their antics joined by randomly picking up both kids and playfully growling at them. This continued until Nik demanded to be picked up alone and then fighting began between the two siblings and at that I had finally intervened after Tori's attempts at counseling both parties failed.

"I swear sometimes I think I live with a house full of children instead of only three." Rosalie laughed mirth in her eyes as I stared back in awe at the sound. As her laughter died down she replied "I know the feeling."

"Living with a big family for as long as I have can get tiring sometimes. There's a lack of privacy and space that takes time and patience to adjust to but eventually you do." she continued.

"You could always just runaway." I teased and she nodded in agreement.

"We all have private property littered around the world so your idea isn't too far fetched but I've always wanted a big family. When I was human I dreamed of having the typical white picket fence with a yard full of kids just as so many other woman back then did. Fate seemed to have other plans for me though."

"I've seen you with the triplets, and I know for certain you would make an excellent mother Rosalie. I'm sure one day you'll be able to prove me right."

She bites her lip and almost shyly smiles before letting out a quiet _Thank you Bella_ and taking control of the shopping cart my youngest son sat in as I followed next to her.

* * *

Rosalie, Alex and I were in aisle three looking for drinks while Tori took the other two a few aisles down to pick out snacks. Alex was sharing his recent drawings with Rose who made sure to give him her full attention as he spoke, nodding along when appropriate and asking questions. As they talked I moved towards the juice boxes while debating on which flavor to get. Cherry flavor was out of the question a mistake we had all learned when Seth and Leah brought it home and gave it to the kids who all declared it 'the worst'. Grape wasn't terrible to them but it was only really loved by my eldest while Val and Alex preferred tropical punch and strawberry respectively. The only problem was the only thing in stock from our usual brand was cherry and grape flavor and the last time I brought all grape Val had pouted for three days. I'm almost sure Alex had threw a few of juices in the trash in order for us to go shopping again sooner but I never confirmed that. With a hum I bypassed the juice boxes and instead picked up a pack of bottled water and one bottle cran-apple juice followed by apple and orange juice and dumped them in the cart behind Alex. No juice boxes today besides water is always good to drink anyways.

"Okay I think this should be good for a while. The others should be done getting the snacks so we can head out after paying." I ran my fingers through Alex's hair and he placed his left hand on top of mine as Rose began pushing the cart with Alex sitting in front facing us.

"So how often do you go food shopping? I would imagine the food goes by quickly."I looked up at Rose preparing to answer but the sound of a cell phone ringing made itself known and the blonde beauty excused herself as she answered. Tori met us by the front of the aisle with her own cart Nik sitting in the front and Val standing at the end. Upon seeing her aunt however she quickly hopped down and made her way to Rose who smiled touched her cheek but I noticed there was tension in her smile.

 _ **"Rose you have to come home now."**_

The familiar southern voice was coated with an edge. In the background I could hear multiple voices speaking at once.

"Val go help Tori and your brothers put the groceries on the belt please." Tori took the hint and made her way to the register Val trailing behind her. When they were at the register Rosalie finally spoke.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

 _ **"Edward returned home and he has something to share with the whole family. He says it's important and the whole family should be present."**_ there's shuffling for a few minutes and then " _ **where is she anyways? School let out an hour ago."**_

Rosalie and I both rolled our eyes and she cracked a smile at me. She was hesitant to answer, I could see it in the way she shifted on her feet and ran her long pale fingers through her golden hair and sighed. Apparently her silence was noticed and Jasper's voice came through the phone again more urgently.

 _ **"Rosalie."**_

I nodded and she mouthed 'sorry' then assured her brother she was coming home now and they said goodbye and hung up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on." disappointment colored her voice and I reached out gently ran my hand down her back in comfort. I tried, and failed to hide my satisfaction when she leaned in to my hand faced me.

"You don't have to apologize your family needs you. We're just about finished here too." she let out a breath and nodded and we made our way to the register where I proceeded to pay for the groceries and pushed the cart out of the store and into the parking lot. Tori had already packed her cart of food in the drunk and after lifting Alex from the cart and setting him down Tori and Val helped me load the remaining bags in the drunk.

"Guys come say bye to Rosalie." At Victoria's words Val pouted while Nik and Alex did as they were told.

"But she just got here. Can't you stay some more Rosie?" my daughter begged and I could tell Rose was actually considering staying longer but I didn't want anyone upset at her so I intervened before she could change her mind.

"Rose has to go take care of some things at home but you'll see her on Saturday." everyone looked at me in surprise and I shrugged.

"Really! Can we stay with Rosie all day?" She asked

"Yes, and you'll meet Rosie's family as well. She has to leave now though so say bye."

"Edward too?" my youngest asked and I nodded. A look I haven't seen before crossed his face and he hid his face behind his hair.

Val bounded over to Rose and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek that Rose reciprocated. Nik led the trio in the car where they strapped in and waited for Tori and I.

"Do you have any idea what this meeting could be about?"

"No, but Edward likes to make a big deal about small things sometimes so I wouldn't be too worried. If it's anything that affects your family I'll let you know." Tori and I nodded in thanks.

"When's the last time you've fed?" concern obvious in my voice as I took a step forward. Rosalie's hand came up to her face almost self consciously and I regretted saying anything.

"It's been a while but im fine." her eyes flickered to Victoria, who I admittedly forgot was present and I nodded.

"I'll see you soon." with a nod she was gone, entering her red car and speeding down the road. I watched until the car was out of view and turned when the sound of a throat clearing interrupted my thoughts.

"You okay there?" I hummed and Tori wrapped her arm around my shoulder steering me towards the car while she got in the driver's seat. Tossing the keys at her I slid into the backseat and sat in front of Nik as Tori started the car.

* * *

Sweat was beginning to drip down Seth's face as he tried to block the two small bodies continuously attacking him. Everyone watched as Nik grabbed his sister by the arm and tossed her towards Seth's face who moved right just in time to miss a sloppy kick aimed at his head but the punch Nik threw to his tanned pelvis landed. The sound of a bone cracking was heard along with a groan of pain and a whop as the siblings retreated to a safe distance.

While Val stood in a loose fighting stance her older brother jumped up in excitement "Was that good Auntie V? We did what you said!"

"Yes you two are doing great! There's one thing you have to remember though." as Victoria spoke Leah and I chuckled. Seth who had been waiting for his pelvis to fully heal was now slowly approaching his two opponents. Hulien waved her hand from where she sat on the backyard steps, trying to get the twin's attention but they were too focused on what their aunt had said.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Nahuel nodded in agreement at Alex's words. At hearing their brother speak, Val and Nik turned towards Alex who was seated on Hulien's lap and finally took notice of her warning but it was too late because Seth had already launched himself at the duo. Val danced out of the way with a squeal while Nik faced Seth head on and tried to charge him. The young shifter overpowered him of course and lifted the small wiggling body in the air as Nik protested and then shook until his whines of defeat turned to giggles.

"You got me good there little cub but next time follow up with another hit before leaving yea?" Nik voiced his acknowledgment from his place atop Seth's neck.

Hulien and Alex had already taken off their shoes and making their way to the middle of the yard "No more sparring today for you two. Everyone come sit." we all followed their lead and removed our shoes we were wearing then sat down in a big circle while the triplets sat in the middle.

We had started doing this after Marcus blessed us with his parting gift when leaving Volterra. After debating for countless hours with the other kings, Marcus finally managed to persuade his brothers that it would be safe for us to leave Italy without the constant protection of the Volturi for our family. I was flattered and appreciated the concern the kings and queens had for my children and family but we couldn't stay holed up in the city forever due to fear. With that in mind Marus used his gift to 'link' us all. He was able to tap into and use the bond we had all forged throughout our time there to connect us mentally. The connection wasn't perfect and at the time it was made the triplets were too young to use it. Marcus had made it so that outside of my family only he was able to access the 'line' but even after ten months of practice the 'line' only works perfectly between my family with the exception of the small trio.

Distance is the biggest trouble we have but we all believe that with time and practice it will get better. After moving to Forks, Hulien suggested we practice using the 'line' daily and once a month we try to connect to Marcus. The former being much easier than the latter but we've made some progress. With the recent growth my kids just had I thought it was time for them to learn how to access this 'line' as well.

"Klaus, Val and Alex Hulien and I are going to start talking to you through the 'line' now. I want you to take a deep breath" they all inhaled and stared at me expectantly "now release, slowly and close your eyes." they did so and I listened to their heart beats and waited for them to fully relax.

"Try to focus only on your mamma and I okay? It will make it easier. If you can't then try listening for any of us." Hulien had closed her eyes after speaking and the rest of us followed as we waited for them.

 _'...the line like my po...'_

' _auntie H….me?'_

" _Yes good job Val. Now that you have found the link try and focus more on it.'_

' _I...mommy…'_

' _Alex try and focus on our link. I know its hard but try a little longer.'_

' _Mommy! I can hear you too! And little brother!'_

there were a few chuckles around the circle at Val's excitement. For twenty minutes Hulian and I talked to Val via the 'line' while trying to help Nik and Alex get a better grip on seeking out the link to solidify the connection. Val was able to successfully hold the 'line' between Hulian and I for ten minutes and began to connect with Victoria and Leah. Alex and Nik were still having trouble maintaining the connection between Hulien and I. Opening my eyes I stared forward and saw the state my children were in.

Nik's hair was drenched in sweat and sticking to his face and neck which also held traces of sweat. His pink lips were set in a frown while his eyebrows were furrowed above his green eyes. Using his dirty black t-shirt Nik wiped at his face then let out a sigh, laying his body on the grass. Alex was in no better state his brown hair wild and sticking to his face with a few stray curls standing on his head. His small hands were kneading the jean clad thighs under them as he chewed at his lip. Val was in a relatively better condition than her brothers, with only a light sheen of sweat on her brows and a wide smile adorning her heart shaped face.

Plugging her nose with her thumb and middle finger Leah asked "Oh God, what's that smell?" and Tori smiled.

"I smell it too babe I wonder where it's coming from."

"I think it's coming from over...THERE!" the two mates jumped on the three sweaty bodies in the middle of our circle then hauled them towards the house while yelling "bath time!" along the way.

"You know Seth you could use a shower too, Nik and Val really put you through the ringer today huh?" I teasingly said and he rolled his eyes and stood up. Now at his full height he stared at me with a glint in his eyes and slowly stalked towards me.

"Hey! Don't come any closer!" I warned but Seth was already smothering me with his body. The overwhelming smell of body odor assaulted my nose and I gagged as he took it a step further by picking me up in a bear hug and squeezing.

"You loove my sweaty body Bells. Admit it." smirking I wrapped my arms around the large torso on me and squeezed tightly. The reaction was instantaneous as Seth dropped his arms and began to wheeze and Nahuel laughed as Seth tried to pry his way out of my embrace.

In a sickly sweet voice I replied "What was that again I didn't catch that?" and my question was answered with a groan and I released him after he abruptly returned me to the floor.

We all made our way inside the house after collecting our shoes and everyone went their different ways. I made my way upstairs and heard the sound of splashing water coming from Nik and Alex's bedroom and continued upstairs until I arrived at my bedroom. My door was already open and Val was spread out on my bed with her all her toiletries next to her staring at me with a smile. Closing the door behind me I leaned against it and bit my lip to stop the smile forming on my face.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a bath missy?" I inquire and a raised eyebrow with a large smile is my only answer.

Exiting my room and opening the bathroom door I called out "Let's go stinky girl." behind me.

Two feet landing on my carpeted floor and shuffling was heard as I turned on the water favoring the warmer side and inserted the stopper.

"Flowers or ice-cream?"

"Both!" with a chuckle I poured some lavender and vanilla bath soap in the tub and watched the bobbles begin to rise.

When the tub was half way filled my daughter entered the tub and a content sigh left her lips. Val hummed to herself and I sat on my purple rug waiting for the tub to get three fourths full. When reached I turned off the water and turned to Val who was already facing away from me and removed the hair tie from her hair. Picking up the small cup from Val's toiletry bag I used it to wet her hair and began washing it with my lavender shampoo.

"Why do you like Rosalie so much?" the question was unexpected and I hadn't realized I asked it until Val stopped humming. My hands that were gently scrubbing the bronze locks stilled as I waited for her answer. I had been pondering this question since their first encounter but only in private. My only guess was because she was the only other person she interacted with besides her family but Val has never taken to any of the Italian Coven so quickly. Sure she was still young when she met them but even after meeting Charlie it took a couple of weeks for all the kids to be comfortable in his presence.

"Why do _you_ like her?" her voice was soft and while the question itself was innocent, I felt as though were I human my cheeks would be red.

Deflecting just as she did I responded "I asked first." and though I couldn't see her face I knew her eyes were rolling. God, when did she get so sassy.

"She's nice and little brother says her color is really really pretty." as she said that I was reminded of the fact that I had not yet talked to Alex about this ability of his. It does however seem to have a great influence on how he and therefore his siblings view people.

"Rosie promised she would be nice to us and she said sorry and" her voice wavered off and when she showed no intention of continuing I gently pushed

"and what?"

"Sometimes she looks how you did before." at her confession my hands fell from her hair and in the warm bath water. Images of those first few months after the Cullens left flashed through my mind as her words flowed through me. Although my children were only a year their physical appearances are older along with their mental capacity. A fact that I admit I often forget but am reminded of in instances such as this.

They were all privy to the feelings that coursed through me while still in my stomach, something I've begun to detest as they grow. Having my children see and feel the pain I felt because of what can be put simply as a 'bad break up' was embarrassing and I only hope that it won't be a burden they carry with them forever.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of giving me a verbal answer, she turned around and faced me, apprehension clear in her eyes. Biting her lips she gently picked up my left hand with both of hers as images began to flow through my head. A still human me watched as kids played and laughed together on the playground under the hot summer sun. A gasp of surprise left me when I realized where we were and I turned my focus from the laughing children until I found a quiet five year old girl on the far end of the playground sitting alone. She was picking at the seams of her jeans glancing around as her classmates continued to play around her tears falling down her face going unnoticed by the kids and adults around her.

"You were sad and no one came to play with you, like Rosie. She justs wants people to play with her too but she doesn't know how to ask and gets angry." The bathroom was silent after my daughter voiced her opinion to me and I wasn't sure how to respond. The memory Val showed me was not one she should have been able to access seeing as I myself didn't even remember it until seeing it just now. It was the summer after Charlie and Renee divorced and she had enrolled me in school. I remember feeling nervous, confused and distraught having to leave Charlie and two months into the new school not making friends a new feeling began to creep into me that at the time I hadn't known. I was lonely and felt as if those around me paid no attention to it or simply didn't know. Squeezing Val's hand gently I extracted my hand from hers and began removing the shampoo from her hair. When complete I lathered some conditioner in my hands and ran them through her hair.

"Are you upset with me mommy?" the quietly asked question reminded me that I neglected to give an answer to Val's confession and I quickly put her worries to bed.

"No of course not, I was just trying to figure out how you _saw_ that."

"I don't know mommy I just can."

"How long have you been able to do this?" At my question she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and began chewing.

"Since we moved here." at her mumbled reply I stared at Val as she nervously continued to chew her flesh.

"You have to tell me these things when you find out about it baby, you can't just keep it to yourself."

"I know, I just forgot honest!" she promised and I began rinsing the conditioner out her hair.

"Okay I believe you just be careful with how you use that gift and only when you have permission from someone to use it. Now lets clean you up so you can go eat." Baby smiled and threw her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her small body in return.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N" Heyyyyyyy I'm back with another chapter its a little short but I needed to put something out. I hope everyone is staying safe with everything going on right now. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

The world was dark by the time I arrived home after deciding to hunt before showing up for the meeting Edward deemed important. There was an urgency present in Jasper's voice that encouraged the weariness beginning to creep into me. Turning off the engine, I sighed and made my way to the living room where everyone was waiting for me.

"You're late."

"I see your skills of observation are as sharp as ever." when I received a glare in return I shrugged my shoulders and took a seat near Esme.

"Edward why did you call us all here?" at the head of our family's question, he began.

"As you all know after finding out about Bella's presence here along with the news of being of father I decided to leave to clear my head. When I entered Canada I got wind of the news and what was occurring there. There's been an epidemic of people going missing. So far there isn't a connection between any of the victims that the humans are aware of."

"Not to be blunt but why is missing humans of importance to us?"

"I wasn't finished speaking Emmett. As I was saying, four nights ago I arrived in Washington and while leaving Port Angeles I saw her."

"Edward if you were here four nights ago why didn't you come sooner?" Iris interjected and instead of answering he continued.

"Tatiana White, 14 year old daughter of Mya and Darren White. Prodigy child and extremely gifted in everything she did. Until she went missing a month ago and was assumed dead however she's not. She was turned."

"The human girl she's not dead or even human, she's a shifter." It was silent for a few seconds as everyone took in what he said before everyone began talking.

"How do you know she's a shifter? Hell how do you know she wasn't one to start off with?"

"Why would she be here out of all places? It can't be a coincidence, could it?"

"Alice, you didn't see this?" At my question she shook her head and closed her eyes as she began to probe the future.

"She had trouble seeing the Quileute shifters, this may be similar." Jasper imputed and I nodded in understanding.

Iris, who was previously sitting near Carlisle walked towards the window as she gazed at all of us and turned her forest green eyes to Edward. "Edward you said this girl was turned, what made you come to that conclusion?"

"There were many physical differences in her appearance compared to the photos on the news when she was still human, all similar to the traits shifters display when turned. She was taller, more built but her eye color was different as well. What used to be chestnut brown are now a strange orange color."

"You're positive on what you saw? There's no way that you were mistaken?"

"I know what I saw and what I said is true."

"Iris, seeing as you have more knowledge and experience with shifters, can you come up with any reason why there are shifters here that have been turned?" at Carlisle's question everyone's attention was drawn to Iris.

"To my knowledge there haven't been any shifters in this area besides those of the Quileute that includes all of Washington not just Forks. It's very rare for any shifter to change a human, mainly because not everyone is able to do so. The process of changing a human is much more delicate and complicated compared to other species. I'm honestly surprised at this information considering in my lifetime I've only encountered a handful or so but the description Edward gave seems to be correct."

"That begs the question of why they're taking humans and turning them? Edward were you able to find out anything else?" At Esme's question Edward began to continue his story.

"I followed her to Seattle where she was meeting someone. She met with a woman in a house there. I think she was a shifter as well. I was able to follow them for two days before their scents disappeared. It was as if they weren't there in the first place, no trail no nothing. There was a thought they both repeated almost like a mantra while I followed them 'The Devine Ones are here'. I'm not sure what it means but it can't be good." as he finished I had the urge to let out an exaggerated sigh, this place must be cursed. We haven't even been here for that long and already there's a possibility of drama occurring.

"What do we do now Carlisle? Do you think all those humans that have gone missing are being turned and being brought here?" at my blonde haired brother's question he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Iris, maybe you could reach out to any of your contacts to see if they know anything about this. For now we continue as normal. There isn't any solid proof that there are shifters turning humans with the exception of Ms. White. I want everyone to be on alert though if you see anything out of the ordinary or any new _people_ let me know first. Don't be reckless and attack alone."

"What more proof do you need Carlisle? We should report this to the Volturi immediately. What happens when they get wind of this and find out we knew about this? We'd be seen as traitors and executed!"

"Edward you're being rash and dramatic as usual just as papa bear said there's no proof. Besides, even if it is true, so what? It's not like it's our kind doing the human kidnapping and before you say anything about Iris we all know she has nothing to do with this."

"Emmett I'm not being-"

"The decision has been made already, give it a rest Edward." I voiced and he shook his head and proceeded to mumble as he walked up the stairs. Jasper waited until Edward was upstairs to speak.

"He brings up a valid point Carlisle, the Volturi while not in charge of what the shifters do will still want to be informed on this matter. Are we really going to let this sit?"

"Jazz I'll make sure to keep an eye out on the Volturi for now on. This shouldn't be too much of a problem anyhow, they could just be passing through."

Not in the mood to listen to any of this further, I proceeded upstairs and shut my bedroom door. I headed straight for my walk-in closet picking out leggings and a shirt to wear and made my way to the bathroom where I began to shower. As the steaming water ran down my body I couldn't help but think about the meeting we just had. Before moving to Forks my family barely ran into trouble but now it seems to follow us. As annoying and overdramatic Edward can be at times I didn't admit out of respect for Carlisle's decision but he had a point. It couldn't be a coincidence that a missing girl from Canada ended up in Forks, as a shapeshifter no less, and has yet to make contact with us. It's an unspoken custom for those entering territory that doesn't belong to them to introduce themselves to the ones who live there. If the shifters were kidnapping and turning humans it couldn't be because of anything good, seeing as Iris said it's rare for them to be made at all. So what were they up to? If they were up to anything, why do it now? Is this only happening in Canada or are there more areas that are having this same problem? There are still many unanswered questions, questions that I need answered if we're to continue living here. Turning off the shower I quickly dried my body, dressed and spread out on my queen sized bed. My hair was already beginning to dry and become curly but I could deal with that later, right now I had too much to think about.

* * *

The next morning I found myself back at Forks High's parking lot along with the rest of my siblings. Edward and I both drove here with me driving Iris and Alice and Edward Jasper and Emmett. We arrived early, and watched as the humans talked and laughed amongst themselves. Twenty minutes later, a black pick up truck arrived and out came Jacob and Nahuel while Seth hopped out of the bed. As they walked passed us, Nahuel winked playfully at me and I smirked in return.

"When did you become buddy-buddy with them?" Edward asked and thankfully I was saved by the bell. At the sound of the bell, we all made our way inside our respective classes.

…

Lunch finally arrived and after joining my siblings, we made our way through the cafeteria to our usual table. As we entered the voices around us increased in volume and when I turned towards our table I saw why. Sitting in the empty seat beside mine was a lone figure wearing a white button up shirt with blue jeans and vans. Long dark hair was pulled up in a low bun atop Nahuel's head and seeing our surprised faces he smiled and continued to eat the homemade sandwich in front of him. Jasper was the first among us to speak when we arrived at the table.

"What can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to follow up on the decision Bella has made, I'm sure Rosalie here already informed you all that we will be coming over tomorrow."

 _shit_

At his words my family all turned to me expectantly as I sat down and they all followed.

"She did no such thing, Bella is coming over? What time?" Eager as ever was how Alice sounded when asking this.

"I forgot to mention it yesterday. I had other concerning matters on my mind." At this everyone nodded in understanding and Nahuel shot a questioning look as he swallowed the last of his food.

"Well we'll be swinging by at 9 a.m. tomorrow with _everyone_ so whatever preparations you need to make before then should be done soon."

"Will the triplets need anything in particular?" asked Emmett.

"Nope, we have everything covered. If you don't mind, food would be welcomed though."

"Esme will be delighted to cook for everyone, that won't be a problem." Jasper assured him.

Standing up Nahuel bid us goodbye in the form of a nod and headed over to Jacob and Seth who were wolfing down their own larger meals.

"Did Bella stop by the house while you were alone Rosalie?"

"No why would you think that?" I asked in return but we both know I know the answer to his question.

"It seems you were the only one who knew about them coming over, how is that?"

"Edward just ask what you want to ask."

"Why are you the only one who's been in touch with Bella? I mean you hated her from the second you saw her but suddenly you two are best of friends?"

"Jealous much dude." at Emmett's whisper Edward glared at him but he just shrugged.

"I don't owe you an explanation, it's not my fault Bella hates _you_ right now. You made your own bed now lay it." I retorted, stood up and left the cafeteria heading towards my car.

...

Saturday morning arrived and the house was filled with excitement and anticipation that hasn't been present in a long time. Esme and Iris have been in the kitchen since five a.m. cooking, seeing as now there will be eight stomachs to feed instead of one. Carlisle and Jasper had locked themselves in Carlisle's study, only coming out at eight a.m. Edward was playing on his piano in the dining room, Alice had finally given in to Emmett's pleas of playing with him while I watched from my seat behind them. Esme had put the finishing touches on the food exactly five minutes prior to nine and ten minutes passed with bated breath but they still haven't come.

"Are you sure he said nine a.m.?" Esme asked from her place in the dining room.

"Yes mom I'm positive, I'm sure they're running a little late." Emmett reassured her while smashing his too large fingers on the controller buttons.

We were all getting antsy with anticipation and while Jasper did his best to keep everyone calm he too was feeling the effects of our excitement.

 _ **It's been fifteen minutes B not an hour relax. What are they gonna do kick us out?**_

Leah's sarcastic reply was greeted with a snort of laughter from who I assume is Victoria and a sigh.

 _ **I know they won't but it's polite to be on time.**_

Alice let out an ear piercing squeal and accidentally crushed the controller in her hand and Emmett let out a cry. "They're close!" discarding the now broken toy on the floor, Alice began flitting around the room in excitement as Emmett tended to his demolished controller.

"Look what you did!" he cried out and Esme shot the small pixie with a disapproving glare. She pouted but picked up the discarded pieces quickly and disposed of them.

Loud music was playing from the speakers of both cars and singing could be heard as both vehicles got closer.

 _ **Babe, there's something tragic about**_

 _ **Something so magic about you**_

 _ **Don't you agree?**_

 _ **Babe, there's something lonesome about you**_

 _ **Something so wholesome about you**_

 _ **Get closer to me**_

Peeking out of the living room window, I spotted Bella's black Chrysler as it pulled up first followed by a blue dodge charger. Both vehicles were clearly built by a mechanic and I was impressed with the work done on them. I opened the garage door just as both cars came near the entrance and they parked next to Carlisle's black BMW.

 _ **Bells wait let us finish the song!**_

When the engine wasn't cut off she was rewarded with cheers and singing.

 _ **Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago**_

 _ **Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword**_

 _ **Innocence died screaming, ask me I should know**_

 _ **I slithered here from Eden just to hide outside your door**_

At the end of the song, both engines were turned off and a minute later the sound of doors opening and feet hitting the ground was heard. Carlisle and Esme moved forward and greeted everyone.

"Bella we're happy you decided to come over and introduce us to the rest of your family. Why don't you all come in."

Following his lead, Esme ushered the large coven in and they began filing into the living room one by one. The wolves were first with Jacob in the front wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans look and white air forces along with Seth and Leah. Next was Victoria, who's wild hair was in a high ponytail wearing a red sundress and sandals. She was followed by Nahual and Huilen the former wearing a purple polo shirt with black jeans and Dr. Martens and the later a yellow dress that stopped mid thigh. Striding in with an aura of confidence was Bella and the triplets. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a bun and she had on a purple button up shirt that had the first and last two buttons undone, along with blue jeans and converses adorned her feet. Alex, who was holding on to her neck for dear life, wore a carbon copy of what his momma had on along with Niklaus who stood on her right. Valeria stood on Bella's left and as she nervously chewed on her lips. She too was wearing similar attire as her brothers and momma but instead a dress covered her instead of jeans and shirt.

"Thank you for having us, I'm sorry we're late we had some business to attend to." Bella guided the kids towards the couches. Esme had let the rest of the young brunette's coven was sitting but they wouldn't let her go. I wasn't surprised at Alex's behavior but Val and Nik's shyness was something entirely new to see and extremely endearing.

"Everyone these are my children Niklaus, Valeria and Alexander guys these are the Cullens. There's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Iris, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward. Go ahead and say 'hi'." They didn't move from their place by Bella in fact it looks as though they moved closer. Edward moved forward and bent down in front of Bella where Nik and Val are standing.

"I'm so happy to finally meet all of you, like your mother said I am Edward but you can call me dad." It looks as though he was leaning in for a hug but Nik moved back into the safety of Bella's legs.

"They only woke up about an hour ago and don't warm up to new people often, it'll take time for them to get used to you." Frowning Edward stood up and backed away.

"Is anyone hungry? There's plenty of food in the dining room set up already." Esme broke the awkward tension and at her question the shifters, and Nahuel all made their way to the dining room .

"Baby are you hungry?" Victoria asked from her seat on one of the couches. Val nodded her confirmation and glanced at Esme before looking at her aunt once more.

"Nik why don't you take your sister to get food with Rosalie and Esme?" At the sound of my name both Val and I glanced at Bella. Giving him an encouraging smile I held my hand out and he grabbed Val's while she clenched her tiny hand around mine. Esme smiled brightly and led us into the dining area where the rest of their family was already devouring the food.

As Esme and I plated their food, I could tell they were still feeling overwhelmed. It took longer than usual because Val wouldn't release the strong grip she had on my hand but when I finished, I placed the food in front of her and she pointed to the seat beside her in response.

"Go ahead Val, you can sit and eat." Leah laughed as I said this and Seth shook his head.

"She wants you to sit down so she can sit on your lap." the pup explained and swallowed the three pancakes he placed in his mouth.

Following her lead, I sat in the chair and my niece jumped in my lap and proceeded to get comfortable then began eating. Giving her a quick kiss on the head I complimented her dress "You look very beautiful this morning Valeria. Did you pick out your dress?"

 _Yes. It's the same color mama, older brother and younger brother have on._

I was startled when I heard her voice in my head as she had not projected her thoughts to me previously but I relaxed as she continued to speak.

 _You have a big family, like me Rosie._

"I do, and they're your family too."

Esme's smile was radiate as she winked at Val from her spot next to Nik who was wolfing down his food.

…

After everyone ate we decided to watch a movie in the living room where everyone now lay scattered all around the room. The Disney movie was quickly coming to an end and I could tell that the kids were getting restless.

"Can we go play outside now mama?" Nik wasted no time asking as he climbed on top of Bella who was laying on her back across the couch with Alex sitting on her lap.

"I wanna play in Rosie's room. Let's go play there first!" Val followed her brother and jumped on top of Bella as she adjusted her position to fit all three triplets on her.

"No one is going upstairs to play because I don't want you two breaking anything. You can go outside and play." Val pouted but jumped off Bella and to everyone's surprise walked over to Iris and Emmett and said

"Do you want to play with us outside?" Emmett quickly jumped up and carried Val outside as she laughed and screamed "Hell yeah!"

 **"Emmett, watch your language!" Esme scolded and he muttered an apology.**

"Wait for us too! Come on little brother!" Nik grabbed Alex and dragged him outside while Iris trailed behind the two.

"That'll keep them busy for a few hours." Bella said and Alice giggled.

"It's fascinating seeing the similarities that they all share with both you and Edward." Carlisle said.

"Having children is a beautiful thing and yet still so surreal to me. When I was still human having kids wasn't something I thought about but now I can't imagine my life without them."

"They're a lively bunch too, especially Niklaus. He practically vibrates with energy." Jasper joked and we all laughed. After sharing stories from both sides everyone began breaking off into small groups and talking amongst themselves. Hulien and Esme hit it off quickly while Nahuel, Jasper and Alice sat on the porch holding conversation. Standing up I surveyed the room and noted myself along with Leah and Victoria were the only ones left in the room. Soft voices could be heard upstairs and I sighed then made my way to the garage as the mated couple watched.

The lights were off when I entered but lit up as the sensors picked up my movement. My fingers danced lightly against each vehicle as I passed then until I arrived at my destination. Opening the car door, I entered the driver's seat and leaned the chair as far as it could.

"What am I doing?" I whispered and silence was my only response.

"Are you talking to yourself Rosie?" A growl tore from my chest as I whipped around quickly.

Niklaus sat in the back seat fear in his eyes as he stared wide eyed at me. Seeing this I breathed in and seized my growling before speaking.

"I'm sorry Klaus, I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just startled. I didn't know you were in here." his knuckles were white as they clutched the seat but he swallowed and nodded.

"What does 'started' mean?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You surprised me is what I meant." and he hummed in understanding while slowly letting go of the seat.

"We were playing hide and seek and when I was running it happened. I can't stop it yet. Mama says I need more practice."

"Control what?"

"My gift! Duh silly!" Taken aback I stared at him in shock as he let out a dramatic sigh then proceeded to explain.

"Sometimes when I'm one place I show up somewhere else I don't know why it just happens." Klaus laid his small body across the seat and began tapping his hands on his stomach.

"How often does this happen?" At my question he shrugged and continued his tapping.

"Is it true that Aunt Tori tried to eat mama? That she was bad?" He suddenly questioned and I was unsure on how to answer. Instead I said "Why do you ask that?"

"Mama and Edward were talking and he said it. Papa says he's 'bad business' but he didn't know I heard him."

"How do you feel about Edward?" At my question he stopped tapping and a thoughtful expression emerged on his face as he said "I don't know I'm only one and a half." A loud laugh exited my body at his words and he smiled back.

"Uh oh I have to leave now Rosie." And with a wave he was gone.

Deciding to follow my nephew's lead, I adjusted the seat and exited the car then made my way back inside. When inside I was greeted with the sound of Esme yelling as Emmett and Seth chased the triplets while laughing.

"Emmett you better come down here right now and clean up this mess!"

"I'm not the only one who's covered in mud! What about the pup and mini monsters?" he cried out from the second floor.

Entering the living room, I looked towards the staircase where Val and Nik stood with mud and sticks in their newly torn clothes sporting huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh Rosalie there you are! You've been gone for quite some time." Alice, who sat on one of the couches raised her eyebrows up in question after saying this. Iris was sitting on the far end of the couch and patted the space next to her invitingly and bumped my shoulder with hers when I obliged.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"ROSIE!" At the sound of my name I glanced up to see Val jump over the staircase railing and sprint towards me. Slamming her body into mine she wrapped her limbs around me and squeezed.

"I've missed you! We played outside all day with Aunt Iris and Uncle Emmie."

"I see, your dress is ripped and you're covered in mud."

"I know! Now you are too!" she giggled and kissed both my cheeks when I pouted.

Emmett's hulking form appeared in front of us and he swooped down to pick up Val as she screamed and laughed all the while being taken outside. The smell of forest clung to me along with a hint of lavender.

"I need to go shower." I muttered and Iris snickered as I made my way upstairs. As I passed Edward's room, I couldn't help peek in where I found him and Bella speaking quietly to each other. As if sensing my gaze, she looked at me as she licked her lips and gave me a small smile. Turing away I rushed to my room and proceeded to shower.

When finished, I dried off and dropped my towel while looking for something casual to wear. Finding a pair of shorts and a nice shirt I tossed it on my bed after putting on underwear.

"Your strap is twisted."

Goosebumps rose on my skin at the sound of her voice and sudden appearance. The sound of the door closing compelled me to close my eyes and breathe out slowly.

"I-"

"Here let me help you…" she was behind me before I could speak, her hands soft yet firm as they made their way from the top of my lilac panties, splayed along my spine until they reached the strap of my matching bra.

Panting slightly I whispered "It clips from the front Isabella." her forehead hit my shoulder after my admission and she proceeded to run her hands down my sides. Looking down I watched as Bella's hands trailed up along my body until she finally undid the clip and guided my bra off my body only to gently clip it back on. Instead of releasing me, toned arms wrapped around my bare waist.

"I've missed you." her words were murmured against the skin between my neck and shoulder, if I were still human my skin would be flushed red.

"I was in the garage all morning. You seemed busy yourself." I retorted. Grabbing her hands I released the hold previously on me and began getting dressed.

"We were just talking. Edward seems to think we need to spend more time together with the kids, alone. I think he's jealous of the relationship you have with the kids."

"That wouldn't surprise me. My brother can be extremely possessive when it comes to things he believes are his." was all I said over my shoulder as I walked towards the door. Opening it I looked at the newborn in front of me expectantly.

"Can we just stay here for awhile?" turning around fully I faced her and with one look made a decision.

"When's the last time you ate?" I questioned and relief covered her face as I started towards the wide glass window.


End file.
